


【狮花】允我沉溺

by SpadeJack



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 54,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/pseuds/SpadeJack
Summary: 《重生之我的Omega小娇妻》(xHard模式的ABO设定，前世今生，一波三折——“不想失去你， 不想失去我。”
Relationships: Ivan Rakitić/Marc-André ter Stegen
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

不想失去你。 

不想失去我。  


  


  


  


特尔施特根是在16岁意识到：他再一次失去了伊万·拉基蒂奇。 

  


那是在欧洲杯的比赛中，小组赛第二场，日耳曼战车对阵东欧的格子军团。一起约球的小伙伴发现门兴的青训门将自从双方首发阵容出来后，脸色便愈发阴沉。“怎么了？”他们关切地问。特尔施特根勉强地回给他们一个“我还好”的微笑，却依旧扶着自己的额头。一个突兀却顽固得不能再顽固的念头盘踞在他的脑海： 

  


为什么，为什么我的伊万不在这里面？ 

  


接下来的几天他晕沉沉地做了许多长梦——可以把它理解为一种记忆的灌入，以至于那几天教练经常批评小门将在训练场上浑浑噩噩、经常愣神的态度；又在几天后，惊艳于马克在对抗赛中呈现出的高水平。 

  


“你做得很棒。”教练欣慰地拍打着他的肩膀说。 

  


“谢谢。”被表扬的大男孩礼貌地和球队所有人握手。 

  


尽管技术和力量还因为身体素质的限制而进步不明显，但比赛气质上的变化实在无法不令人赞叹。“沉稳”，这种技能点还被用于梳理前世的记忆，以及寻找他未来、还是过去的？恋人。他在几大社媒平台搜索那个人的名字。无果。他想了想，可能是因为还没到伊万开通账户的时间。然后他又试图在转会市场网搜寻一个出自巴塞尔青训的克国7号、沙矿10号。仍旧无果。他不死心。他怎么可能接受伊万从他的世界消失？何况这次还是，从未拥有…… 

  


顺便一提，16岁特尔施特根另一个巨大发现是：他分化成了Alpha。 

  


这真的是一种全新的概念。之前几十年的人生中，德国人发誓他只认识什么Alphabet、Alphago，完全不了解何谓Alpha/Beta/Omega，而且竟然还是一个如此影响社会分工的第二类生理性别特征。我的伊万应该是什么性别呢？特尔施特根觉得是A的可能性蛮大，鉴于他认识的大部分国家队同龄们，一个个分化后，都被强制性参加了某青春期Alpha知识讲座，令他对这个世界（尤其是拼身体的竞技体育界）的Alpha主导地位有了非常深刻的体悟。尽管周围人都在开着玩笑，聊之后要找个怎样温柔可人的Omega，未来的巴萨门将却持有着不同意见——AA恋也挺好的嘛！ 

  


反正他的ABO观念始终不可能那么根深蒂固，反正他和他也不是没搞过“禁忌”的恋情……当然，这是有压力的。 

  


不过话说回来，一切故事其实还停留在他的脑补阶段。马克仍未在这个世界寻觅到他的拉基蒂奇。 

  


也许他在这个世界根本就是不存在的？特尔施特根本人拒绝这种假设。他相信冥冥之中，让他获得第二次机会必将有它意义所在。他告诉他的教练他的经济人，不着急，不必考虑其他德甲球队的橄榄枝，他很清楚自己光明的未来在何处，而当下，他想多陪门兴一会儿。14年会是关键的节点，各种意义上都是。有时金发的门将会安慰自己道，假如他在22岁前能够结识伊万，那简直配得上一句：“赢在起跑线上”了呢。 

  


他不禁幻想着未来可期。男性和男性，在这个世界完全可以自由地亲吻、拥抱、示爱……这真的是一个包容的社会呀！或许有的事情正是被他积极的心态感召而来，某一天，他在twitter上惊喜地发现了一名叫“Ivan Rakitic”的用户。 

  


没有自拍，属实令人遗憾，否则特尔施特根就可以放心大胆地剔除重名的可能性。能窥视到的个人信息不多，结合定位以及晒出内容，Alpha只能将素未谋面的对方确认到他是一个在科隆大学就读的研究生—— 

  


为什么是科隆？作为一名土生土长的门兴人，马克必须承认，他对这座隔壁的大城市抱有着微妙的……偏见。他甚至完全没兴趣在科隆市区逛两圈，至于什么大教堂？我以后有的是机会去看看圣家堂就是了，哼。可他现如今，愿意为一个重逢的可能性破这个例。 

  


破很多次例。 

  


科隆大学很大的，端着咖啡杯在长椅上期待偶遇什么的，基本可以归类为“恋爱使人犯蠢”行为。但打卡也有打卡的好处。特尔施特根在此处收获到了许多、许多，跟那个人晒出来的同款风景。这就让他心里泛起小小的餍足。 

  


然而故事的发展还可以更凑巧一点。这天他坐火车从科隆返回自家， 

  


“抱歉，借过一下。”有人希望马克让出空档，好坐进列车里侧靠窗的座位。  


  


几十年过去，特尔施特根竟然差点没听出来拉基蒂奇的声音。但只消看一眼，就，什么都回来了。门将的目光太亲热了，以至于被全程盯着坐进其身旁的人似乎感到被冒犯的不适。后者表情疑惑：“你好？”他打招呼。 

  


“你、你好！” 

  


马克好想立刻来一个紧紧的拥抱——不，你等下，别吓到对方了——他强行命令自己移开目光，再深呼吸几遍。你现在这个样子，简直要比当年在甘伯杯前的亮相会上首次面对伊万的时候，还、要、犯、傻！“天呐！”一个更加激动的声音插进来，“你不会是门兴的那个新门将吧！伊万你竟然没有尖叫出来，简直太令我失望了。” 

  


点头证明身份，再转头看向克罗地亚人，这好像是他的朋友“无情”揭露了什么？特尔施特根期待脸庞飞速变红的金发男子会给出什么样的解释。“够了，你个科隆人别总用我粉门兴的事挖苦我……就是随便看看。”最后这部分拉基蒂奇是面朝着马克说的，心虚地微笑。然而他的朋友不依不饶：“哈？那到底是谁，每周准时收看门兴比赛？又到底是谁，昨晚还信誓旦旦说‘特尔施特根是注定要转会到巴萨的男人’？” 

  


在马克眼里，拉基蒂奇现在的样子几乎像要羞得跳出火车了。天时地利人和，重生的门将决定接着这藏不住的火苗开撩：“嘿，你是叫伊万吗？”明知故问，“我可以叫你伊万吧？”我早八百年就可以直接喊你名字了！“很高兴认识你，如果有机会，我希望你下个月能来看我们的主场收官战。哦对，你有通讯地址吗？我可以把票直接邮给你。” 

  


特尔施特根此刻的表情是：拜托了。 

  


有人此刻的表情是：这也太幸运了吧？冲呀冲呀！ 

  


而拉基蒂奇此刻的表情则复杂多了……拒绝会显得更加古怪，他只得把自己的地址交给对方。他实在对产生联系这种事，惊惧大于欣喜。 

  


所以当门兴的年轻守门员本人充当快递小哥摁他门铃时，透过猫眼看清来人的他一瞬间真的很想很想，假装无人在家。 

  


天呐！哪有人穿着正装来送球票呀？而且拉基蒂奇还看到对方手里有一束红白相间的花，克罗地亚配色，让他分分钟想给马克找他约会的可能性加个100分，立即制霸排行榜，夺冠庆典走起吧。 

  


马克-安德烈·特尔施特根是一个优秀的单身Alpha？门兴的资料大概没必要骗人。 

  


而我是Omega这件事暴露了？呃……好像是的，尽管我那天火车上聊的很克制了……尽管我的气味阻隔剂一直在好好的发挥作用。 

  


最后，会不会有哪个“热心群众”把我刚刚分手的事也给交代出去了呢？那绝对是一个可爱的姑娘，然而甜蜜回忆的终结于一个高挑靓丽的Alpha，搂着气味发生变化了的Omega，向克罗地亚人明确宣示了她的主权。 

  


其实拉基蒂奇对这种，所谓天造地设的AO结合始终兴致缺缺，可是随着年龄增长，周围人却对他的人生大事越来越兴致勃勃——“迟早嫁出去”的期待使他痛苦，“再高学历也就镀个金”的隐形凝视使他分外挣扎，因此，他万万不希望那个门兴人以同样观念看待自己，或是以类似目的接近他。 

  


不过啦，虽然特尔施特根怀着一颗蠢蠢欲动的心，但今日他也没打算非得达成任何“共识”。多做准备总是没错的。这样想着的金发门将执着地摁门铃，并最终收获一个友善相迎——“友善”主要靠滤镜作用，从前那个温柔的人投射在眼前，生活便重新光芒万丈。沉溺于爱情中的人呀，只顾掏心掏肺地对伊万好，也不管对方究竟回应了多少。相伴就是幸福的——这句话的程度降几级，变成：相伴就是舒服的，便对拉基蒂奇同样适用了。 

  


克罗地亚的Omega一向明白马克的示爱，也一向了解对方是个多么可靠、多么值得信赖的人。所以他不忍拒绝。久而久之，他甚至在世体网站上看到记者专栏写道：“神秘恋人是德甲门将最大牵绊？特尔施特根迟迟未向巴塞罗那点头，原是挂念每周都要去见的他”，令拉基蒂奇不禁发笑。 

  


只是吧……唉，找伴侣从来都比找工作容易多了。硕士结业后递简历四处碰壁不提，唯一愿意让他通过初审参加面试的事务所，其HR竟然开门见山地问道：“请问您对我们老板家的Alpha公子了解多少？”你当这是相亲吗！他简直要气疯了。 

  


疯的时候就会做出一些够劲儿的决定。 

  


如果全世界都逼我这么做的话，如果一定要我在万千个Alpha中选一个的话，那果然还是……只有你可能纵容我的任性吧？ 

  


我倒要试试你的底线在哪里。 

  


“马克，你愿意做我的Alpha吗？或者说的更清楚一点，我想和你结婚。” 

  


特尔施特根接到伊万主动打来的、这样一个内容的电话时，整个人都呆掉了。 

  


“但是，不可以标记。这点你能做到吗？” 

  


后面一些解释，关于Omega提出签署什么夫妻协议，承诺互不干涉对方事业，还有“我知道这种AO结合很不传统……甚至可以说对你很过分，请你务必认真考虑考虑”之类的忠告，特尔施特根都听得稀里糊涂。他太高兴了，宛如若干年后FCBins上的那个梗一般，有了自己真正的航线，飞上云巅。 

  


我可以，我可以和我的伊万正大光明地结为终身伴侣，这世上还有比这更美好的事吗？没有！这简直是多少年来梦寐以求的大、喜、讯！他永远忘不了原来世界的他们两个是怎样被逼至绝境的。相爱不该成为千夫所指的过错，但稍微有那么一点点的不同，就容易被利用、被放大成口诛笔伐的对象…… 

  


起初是某家家媒体曝光了他和巴萨四号的接吻连拍。随着事件的发酵，越来越多的球迷要求解释，而他们要求解释的架势，远超过好奇的程度，是一种全然的不相信、不理解。在身边朋友的劝慰下，他们两人选择继续自己所爱的足球生涯，但作为“一点点”代价，伊万和马克在镜头矢口否认彼此的感情，并表示：“只是一次激动所为。”克罗地亚中场后来还主动提出了转会离开避嫌。 

  


至此，事件看似朝着渐渐冷却、渐渐平静的方向发展。风波之后，他们还飞驰在绿茵场上，还可以通过转播镜头互相致意，而在特尔施特根眼里，他的恋人始终表现得如此勇敢、大气、温柔，简直让他愈发为之倾心——但当一切积极的内容撕下疲惫的假面后，德国人又是多么多么的悔恨：如果回到事件爆发的原点，两人当即退役都比这个结局好得多！ 

  


变故的诞生没有半点征兆。甚至在拉基蒂奇破天荒地要在ins上直播回答粉丝问题时，世人大多也是抱着个围观吃瓜的心态。那边，提前结束休假参加季前赛的特尔施特根还在世界另一端做着美梦；这边，新晋主播驾着游艇飘在地中海上，娓娓道来着转会一年多以来的各种心得： 

  


“我很感谢那位我不能透露身份的爱人，是他一直包容着我，支持着我。 

  


“只不过我好像没有对方想要的那么坚强呢——啊啊，我一直很努力啦，但现在是稍微有点疲惫了。 

  


“不想杀掉我本来的样子，就算是为了他也，嗯，不太行。”  


  


…… 

  


直播的末尾，他一遍遍地向爱着他的、他偏执地将其视为爱着他的所有人说“再见”以及“这段时间对不起”，然后他便纵身跃入大海。直到开着摄像头的手机没电自动关机前，水面上都再没有任何回响。 

  


然后，海岸警卫队始终没有捞到伊万·拉基蒂奇的尸体。 

  


他就好像一块方糖，一捧沙，悄悄然融入蔚蓝。 

  


醒来的特尔施特根就面临着这样一个世界，一个轰然崩塌的世界。他真的，从来没意识到伊万是这样疲惫不堪，更从未料想他最后会孤独地踏上那条道路。性向的争议复起，心理问题的猜测有之，然而见了血的议论坛之上，一切的结论皆指向哀悼，就好像之前降下刀子放出鲜血的不是他们一样，就好像这样就可以使全世界的刻薄冷漠得到原谅一样。 

  


  


  


一种观点是：Alpha遇到喜欢的Omega，上就对了。类似狩猎，或者圈地行为，反正Omega天性的顺从会使他最终附属于你的意志，成为你的所有物。特尔施特根觉得这种利用性、利用生理弱点的A类同胞不仅恶心，还无能。事实上，结婚证词后的亲吻甚至是他和这个世界的伊万第一次如此的肌肤之亲。后颈的腺体太近了，以至于马克能够清楚嗅到喷洒再多橙味香水也盖不住的花朵气息。 

  


未标记Omega的气息。 

  


德国人坚信，终有一天，那里会染上真正属于自己的味道。他非常乐意追求，但永远不会强求。结婚、同居，顺序似乎有些反了，但同样可以是个好开始。爱意与默契会有它的温暖巢穴来慢慢培养。婚后的第一个发情期在他们巴塞罗那的新房度过——“我本打算介绍那个谁住进去，结果却叫马克他家两口子捷足先登了……”后来在更衣室里，阿根廷十号吐槽般地抱怨道。听到这话的金发门将只是微笑着浮想联翩：那栋房子，正是上一世他拜访、留宿过无数次的，克罗地亚人的居所。 

  


眼下，分隔空间的木门并无特殊的密闭处理，因此即便紧锁，从伊万卧室门后传来的Omega信息素仍是溢得满屋飘香。这是正常的生理反应，无碍你在行为上做个正人君子。特尔施特根对自己半勃的Alpha下体告诫道。尽管无人在看，但他依旧希望自己凑近到对方门口的样子绅士一些，而不是贪婪地吸食空气中的隐秘花朵。清清嗓子，他敲敲门，言：“你需要帮助吗？热水，毛毯，还有想吃点什么？任何能让你少煎熬一点的东西，请务必都跟我讲。” 

  


他听到闷闷的一声回复。“什么？伊万，我听不清。” 

  


然后是些收拾收拾起身的动静，接着门板上传来“砰”的一震，门将先生心跳无法控制地提升了速度。他能想象依靠在门板另一侧的男人是多么虚弱、多么热！ 

  


“我说……”拉基蒂奇缓了好一阵才有下文，也不知是有了深思熟虑才下决定，还是纯粹疲惫地在喘，“我说，可以让我抱抱你吗？”当然可以！特尔施特根已经没有工夫去思考自己是否把答复用吼的，讲了出来。“啪嗒”，这或许是门锁主动打开的声音，也或许是理智自此断了弦的征兆。 

  


情动时的A与O是被自然法则支配的野兽，结合与繁衍是生命的至高要义。克罗地亚人起初只想要一点心上人释出的信息素，使他精神的空虚得到填补。然而他现在不满于此。不知何时褪去全部衣物的他沉溺于快乐的热潮，双腿紧紧地缠在特尔施特根的躯干上，白香软湿的肌体扭动着、渴求着。对方越箍越紧、越来越不容他逃开的强壮手臂似乎也意味着，Alpha即将迎合他的心愿—— 

  


却扭头，马克一拳砸在床头柜的玻璃水杯上。 

  


Alpha的力气很大。溅射的有玻璃片，有水，还有血。德国人的手里还握了一把玻璃片——他并非有意把场面搞得血糊流拉，只是他太需要痛感帮其找回理智。“伊万，看着我的眼睛，看着我！”他用沾上鲜血的手掌掰过自家Omega的下巴，疼痛，以及不详的血腥味儿，让克国人的浅绿眼底恢复几丝光明，“我，非常乐意现在就肏开你，标记你，但这真的是你想要的结果吗？” 

  


质问的语句犹如惊雷，轰隆隆地炸在拉基蒂奇心房里。全身滚烫的他愣愣地反应了一会儿，才颤抖地呜咽起来，“对不起，我不想要……我不想要……”我不想把我的脑子、我的人格，都毁在一场性'爱中，全部献给你， 

  


即便是你。 

  


“对不起……”他泪流满面，推开马克的力气怕是不够杀死一只蚂蚁，可后者纵使沮丧、纵使心痛大于手痛，还是会意地离开了—— 

  


毕竟，我最珍惜你，我最不忍伤害你。 

  


从那日的危机后算起，每每牵手，拉基蒂奇总能触到巴萨门将掌心处的伤疤，这让他心下不由一紧。两人达成了默契，只会采用一些非插入的形式缓解平日诉求。即便如此，为了营造一个更加安全的环境，Omega会在事前给自己来一管短效抑制剂，使自己不那么“鲜美多汁”；而日期往往约定于周末或周中，趁着Alpha为专注比赛而服用的抗信息素干扰药物没有失效，有利于他在床上表现得比较“安分守己”。 

  


综上，这样的性体验少了太多激情，简直与Beta间的结合几乎无异，前期准备甚至还要麻烦不少。日常生活中的他俩同样磕磕绊绊。是真的和协议一样，互不干涉，可特尔施特根内心是期待克罗地亚人哪天能偷偷溜到诺坎普的看台上，给自己大大的惊喜。总之除了必要的镜头前，伊万无意和他经营任何夫妻之实。甚至在有镜头怼着的时候，金发Omega也下意识地受惊、躲藏，而非大秀恩爱——这明明是上辈子压抑了一世的德国门将梦寐以求的事。 

  


有一天，巴萨门将训练结束后回家，看到他名义上的伴侣戴着眼镜啃着笔，全神贯注地伏在茶几上算账。茶几上还摆了一桌花里胡哨时尚产品，LOGO有点眼熟。“这是你也入伙他们太太团的生意了？” 

  


“对。” 

  


“别累着了。”他关切地说，“经营什么的你可以委托给专业人士。” 

  


“我就是专业人士。”拉基蒂奇很冲地反驳回去。科隆大学授予我的经济学学位又不是假的，他想。结果一仰头，看见特尔施特根揣着好心却触到他雷点的错愕样子，乖乖闭了嘴，不再打扰他。伊万的心底顿时泛起一丝丝愧疚。“不过话说回来，我现在手脚也真有点麻了，”他摘了眼镜，站起身，“是该活动一下。这点或许你有什么好建议？”他向马克眨眼睛。 

  


答案是足球，当然是足球。花园的草坪修建平整，还修有球门，仿佛从设计之初便期待这一天的到来。“你守门吗？唉，那我怎么可能打进啊。”拉基蒂奇摆手推辞着，最终拗不过马克的盛情邀约，凭感觉抽了一脚。距离目标甚远，力量也欠缺。专业的那个守门员不着痕迹地露出失望的表情——这不是他想要的，和伊万的再次同场训练的场景。下一秒，他又打起精神，笑着鼓励踢呲了的Omega道：“没关系，咱们再来。我觉得你平日在健身房里，多锻炼下肌肉力量也会很有用……” 

  


然而足球始终在提醒他，伊万和伊万的差异。关键性的时刻在于赛季的末尾。加盟巴萨的第一年将会堪称完美，他早知道的，这并不会削减真正三冠功成后的狂喜，这大概占了他百分之九十九点九九的心情，剩下那0.01%在于：没有伊万，我们也达成了这件事啊…… 

  


他捧过奖杯，知道其分量，两个人牵着正合适。因此，在诺坎普庆典上，他执意要拉伊万多和他照几张一起擎着奖杯的相片。可克罗地亚人仍是提不起劲的样子，“这是你的奖杯，不是我们的，多和你队友去庆祝啦”，完全不像特尔施特根想象中—— 

  


他喜欢的那样子。 

  


德国人终于恍然大悟。原来生活中的所有落空的期望，都因为他本就是一厢情愿，把过去的挚爱寄托于眼前这个，能抱抱、能亲亲他的伊万。既然错置了爱与欲望，再谈AO之间的绑定与占有，这对现在的他是不公平的。特尔施特根想弥补自己的过失。“我喜欢的是我的伊万·拉基蒂奇，不是你。”——他不会直接把这么绕、这么难懂的话语抛给自己的合法伴侣。欢庆的次日，他决定坐下来跟这个世界的伊万好好谈谈，关于放手的问题： 

  


“其实我最近才意识到我真正爱的人……放心，我会一如既往地供养者你的衣食住行，你若有任何需要帮忙的也随时叫我。我也希望你能找到自己真正爱的人，到那时，我会同意和你离婚的。”  


  


哦，哦，这样啊，我知道了……怎么会这样啊！ 

  


拉基蒂奇整个人是错愕的。明明喜欢你，明明只是不想失去我，怎么到头来，却一定要失去你呢…… 

  


心中的一个小人喃喃自语道，他抱臂蹲在角落。另一个小人走过来，狠狠地边踹他边嘲笑：“这样的情形还不是你自己选择的吗？怎么，马克收回他的爱意后，你才懂得要讨好他了？你现在立马像一个Omega该做的那样，撅起你的屁'股，指不定还有回旋的余地呢。” 

  


不要，不要。被伤害的小人哭喊着。拉基蒂奇的嘴唇抖了抖，尽其所能地克制自己，“你也一样。如果你追到那个人的话，我，我会立即离开……祝你顺利。”末了，他终于可以这样回复对方。交叉的手指拧做一团，眼神躲闪看向一旁，唯独不允许自己哭出来。  


  


假如你不是Alpha就好了。 

  


拉基蒂奇不是不肯奉献，只是双手捧上的浓情蜜意，至少给他留一个收回的机会。而被标记的Omega吧……他看过太多结合后性情大变的同类人了。他不想成为锁在床上、挺着大肚子的生殖机器，他只愿意和一个不这么危险的、没有气味的特尔施特根疯狂做'爱，意乱情迷地喊他的名字：“马克，马克……”直到沙哑的嗓子再也发不出半点放荡的声音，直到他们的高潮都交给了对方，直到两个人依偎至天明……克罗地亚人掀起凌乱的被子，发现旁边熟睡着一个自己不认识的家伙。 

  


冰冷的记忆灌进他宿醉而迟钝的大脑，一点点刺痛着他：由于过了好长时间，苦闷的心情还是久久不能平复，他便少有的决定跑到酒吧放松一下，只想喝一杯，结果是……一杯又一杯，烂醉如泥的他好像随便就拉了个人吻了起来。 

  


好在房间内只闻到了他自己的淫靡花香，对象很可能是个Beta；他又摸了摸自己后颈，没有牙印，这使他更松了一口气，立即咬着牙给自己套上衣服，趁对方没有醒赶紧回家——形象狼狈一点也没关系的，无需掩饰给谁看，马克已经搬出去住了。然而命运容不得他侥幸，几天后，对着洗漱池吐完的他忽然意识到：即使是Beta，也有一定概率使Omega受孕的。验孕棒证明了他的理论储备。 

  


他一下子崩掉了。因为他还知道这个世界的法律规定：任何情况下，Omega都不可以堕胎。但他更不可能任由自己的肚子发展下去——马克会怎样想？其他的人会怎样想？当孩子渐渐长大，外界发现他跟马克长得完全不一样，媒体又会怎样想？怎样讲？！种种压力使他心乱如麻，自身与胎儿的联系使他心理生理感到双重恶心。总会有办法的。拉基蒂奇努力压制住自己的恶心，在网上检索着可行的方法。 

  


找到了！他欣喜若狂。就位于欧洲的一家疗养院，据说可以暗地里为Omega进行堕胎，还有其他的一些辅助治疗……传闻中的条目令他心动，但条目旁边标的价位又令他咂舌。而他第一想到的，可以接受他求助的对象是—— 

  


他约马克在巴塞罗那当地的一家咖啡厅外碰面。德国人先来的，手捧一杯热饮，边吹着白气儿边举目四望，等待约他的对象出现。能给他发消息已经是再三鼓舞再三逼迫自己的结果了，拉基蒂奇根本没有那个勇气面对马克。所以他悄悄然绕到门将先生背后，伸出双手搂过对方躯干，就好像真正的情侣那般，亲昵地靠在Alpha身上：“借我一大笔钱好吗？” 

  


熟悉的触感与声音近在咫尺，特尔施特根心中顿时漏跳了几拍，尽管这个伊万并不属于他。“嗯？你要做什么？咱俩之间不必谈借——” 

  


“我就问你借不借。”拉基蒂奇的十指在Alpha的卫衣上揪出褶皱，“相信我，我要做的事肯定对你没坏处。” 

  


“我相信你。并且我自认为很了解你，知道你不到万不得已，绝不会向我开口恳求。”特尔施特根叹了口气，他或许不够爱现在这个伊万，但只要对方还活在这世上一分一秒，他便永远会想着去关心他，在意他，为他保驾护航，“所以我希望你也能相信我，伊万，告诉我你需要这笔钱做什么，好吗？” 

  


“不……” 

  


“为什么？” 

  


“不……不要再问我了，求求你……” 

  


伊万在哭，哭得很伤心。而这个背对的姿势下，特尔施特根甚至不知道该怎样抱抱他。 

  


-TBC- 

几点注释：  
*“我从来没有去过科隆，我也没兴趣去那里旅游。你们可以说我是在犯蠢。我甚至没有在科隆简单的逛过。对我来说，科隆什么都不是。”——一名莱茵德比马驹的自我修养x  
*伊万在巴塞罗那的房子据说是老五介绍的，所以这文里奥也本来打算把房子介绍给球队的中场新援（可将其视为原创人物，没有白学，没有白学！）


	2. Chapter 2

连绵的阴雨侵蚀天地，这样的风景本质上并无任何新意，值得克罗地亚人如此恋眷。只不过，术后需要静养，静养很是烦闷，不放眼窗外寻几只路过的飞鸟，每日的交际便只剩下跟定点巡查的护士三两句闲聊。每一次按动门把都是检查或换药的如期而至，他才不期待有谁谁谁会来探访他的秘密。不可能的。 

  


不可能的…… 

  


“你怎么找到这里了？”拉基蒂奇为今日的不速之客瞪大了眼珠。 

  


信用卡能定位到具体的消费坐标，就这么简单。特尔施特根没有直接回答。他浑身上下都湿透了，对着室内独卫的洗手池拧了拧大衣，挂起来，然后又摘了一条毛巾擦自己满头的水珠，等周身渐渐消退了寒气才来到伊万床前。伊万依旧是那副如临大敌的样子。德国人扫了一眼床头挂着的病历卡，Omega基础治疗4、Omega基础治疗7，开口问他：“这些项目是什么？” 

  


“就、只不过是一些调理身体的理疗呀……”拉基蒂奇隐藏在被子下的十指，下意识，护住了自己的腹部。他（名义上）的丈夫显然不满意这个答案：“你到现在还不打算跟我说实话吗？” 

  


病床上的人撇过了头，刻意无视掉对方眉头紧皱、形同哀求的面容，故作轻松地说道：“我知道这些疗程有点贵得出奇……你放心，我会努力还钱的。”此处挤出一个微笑可能更有说服力一点，遗憾的是，伊万已经没有这个力气了…… 

  


“行吧。也许我现在报警，让警方来调查一下这家疗养院，就什么都明白了——” 

  


“你怎么敢？！”想到其它像他一样走投无路的Omega可能就此失去这根救命稻草，克罗地亚人瞬间慌了神，揪住特尔施特根的衣袖，不许他有下一步的行动。然后他才反应过来自己举动的过激，颤抖着松开了对方。“不，什么都不会查出来，因为医生们做的就是很正常的事——” 

  


“拉基蒂奇！你的Alpha连你偷偷跑去堕了胎，都无权知晓吗？！” 

  


一直在网上挂着的传闻，伊万能找到，马克又怎么不能？何况，作为房主，德国人很容易便可检查他伴侣使用Wi-Fi的上网记录。因此他是抱有着一定心理准备，才利用赛季中的短暂休假，从巴塞罗那脱身来看伊万的。结果他们的见面……至少，难说令人心情舒畅。伊万的狡辩犹如一股源源不断的热油，也不知浇在了特尔施特根心房的哪个薄弱处，让后者倍受煎熬，直到，最终忍无可忍地怒吼出来。 

  


“你为什么会知道？”那个平日里最能说会道的人，此刻都不禁舌头打结。可是，可是我……就算走到了这一步，我仍然不希望在你的眼里我是脆弱的、易碎的、需要捧在手心呵护在怀里的那种，平常的Omega伴侣。真是毫无意义的骄傲呀……他自身亦苦恼。 

  


眼下，演技高超的拉基蒂奇冷冰冰地放话道：“你也明白吧，我们根本没有标记，那不是你的孩子，我的身体更是只由我做主，所以这些事统统跟你无关。”“好，不关我事，都是我自作多情。”特尔施特根觉得自己的心脏快要把整个胸膛炸飞了，“我费尽千辛万苦来到你这儿只是因为，我心疼你啊，伊万。” 

  


心疼我，吗。 

  


马克的话语本应是一缕暖阳，然而，凝结在两人之间的云层太厚了，它穿不透，以至于在伊万的眼眶范围内，那里依旧似要降下暴雨一般，就像窗外。 

  


“你现在倒来心疼我了……”金发的Omega也不明白自己究竟在委屈个什么劲儿。他垂下目光，“你总是，一会儿死心塌地地迷恋着我，一会儿又‘宽容大度’地将我推开，许我孤单寂寞的自由。从最开始认识我的时候就这样了……你是不是，根本就没有真心爱过我？只在你需要的时候，对我动情一下……你是不是，在我的身上看见了别的人？” 

  


一语中的。 

  


他接着说：“我倒是一直一直喜欢你啊。”是，我想过回绝，斩断你我之间可能酿成大祸的，联系，但最后还是无法自拔地爱上了你。之前答应跟你约会也是，现在把那什么腺体给封闭掉了也是，我总想以更好的方式爱你，“可是马克，你告诉我：我究竟在何时起，再也不配得到你的真情了呢？” 

  


心中大为激荡，故而无法组织起语言。 

  


沉默了好一会儿后，特尔施特根才磕磕巴巴地反问道：“你说你‘一直喜欢我’？” 

  


拉基蒂奇点点头。“不信就算了。”他抹掉抽抽嗒嗒的眼泪。 

  


德国人的确想要开口质疑，可他质疑的对象此刻的样子又是多么的……无力。他若再逼问下去，就好比他擎着一发火箭筒去轰炸废墟，瓦砾还是瓦砾，什么都没有改变，什么都无从证实。他感觉自己今天叹息的次数已经太超过了。“我……我等你康复出院的时候还会来的。如果你那时依旧不后悔喜欢我，就跟我一起回家吧。” 

  


“嗯。” 

  


“还有，我认为有些事也不应该再瞒着你了……唉，到那时再说吧。” 

  


“好，那时再说。” 

  


给他几分钟整理心境，拉基蒂奇便已然可以用平和的语气向逃出他病房的男人，告别。 

  


  


  


并不是有意欺骗你的感情…… 

  


以前我不告诉你是因为我害怕它们成为你的负担…… 

  


况且我也不愿将伤疤揭起，毕竟，那里的脓血从未干…… 

  


唉，怎么这些话听起来那么像狡辩啊？特尔施特根感觉再给他一个月去准备，他都不会成为一名优秀的故事讲述人。而克罗地亚人出院的时间又是定死的。容不得他再行纠结，这个世界的拉基蒂奇已经把行李甩在了后背箱，本人则坐进了副驾驶。 

  


“我们回家吧。嗯……你的事，边走边说？”他问百忙之中来接他的Alpha。问的时候，特尔施特根的食指一点一点地敲着方向盘，神色凝重。 

  


我们的故事从何讲起呢？ 

  


当然是从相遇，讲到阴阳两隔。在那之后，这世间只剩我的故事—— 

  


从察觉到直播内容诡异的观众报了警，到最终官方放弃打捞生还几率为零的人，谁能明白这一过程中，特尔施特根的心是怎样一步步由震惊堕入绝望？本来知晓他和伊万秘密的人就够少了，而如今，（马克以为的）和他分享了全部秘密的克罗地亚中场，也从他的生命中彻底消失，并卷席走所有温情。 

  


“你还好吧？”队友拍了他一把。默哀仪式在刚才已经结束了，俱乐部的大家四下散去开始一天的训练——除去，伫立原地的德国门将。强行从精神恍惚之中带出来的特尔施特根在最初几秒里，眼神都是惊惶不安的，但他还是强行开合着双唇，阻止队友要报告教练的举措，说：“我没事。” 

  


我怎么可以再有事呢？ 

  


在那伊万的决绝一跳过后，有无数家媒体打爆了他经纪人的电话，试图联系他采访他所知道的各种细节；一些关系密切、为他着想的亲朋好友也说，是时候了，你可以把那些事情告诉大家，没人敢再责怪你的，你别太压抑了。特尔施特根已然倦于分辨其中的善意恶意。 

  


对不起，各位，我的生活还需要一段时间重整阵势。 

  


对不起，伊万，我想假若我此时便随你去到那边，并不能如你心愿，反倒是输给了这世间仍旧有那么多的，恶意。 

  


自那天起，每次主场比赛前，巴萨1号都要花一段时间，凝视着更衣室另一侧的4号衣柜……当他以守门员身份最后一次坐在更衣室里之时，他向俱乐部的工作人员提出了一个请求—— 

  


于是，在统一穿着门将服的队友们的列队欢迎中，走出来的却是身披4号战袍的特尔施特根。“很荣幸，今天我们现场来了几万人，共同见证我人生中最重要的时刻之一。Visca Barça，Visca Catalunya!”一派和谐的告别赛结束后，德国人拿起话筒，深情告别他倾其所有守卫了十余载的诺坎普，“同时，我也希望这场隆重的仪式能够跟另一位无法出现在这里的人共享——他正是我身上这件4号球衣曾经的主人。他为红蓝军团不遗余力地奉献着自己的才华，就在这片草皮上，他曾一次、又一次攻破对手的大门。我们一起捧起过许多冠军。”讲到这里，他几度哽咽。 

  


“他的名字是伊万·拉基蒂奇……也是我，永远不会忘记的、此生唯一挚爱。”言毕，他向着所有球迷深深地鞠了一躬，然后双手捂着脸，难以抑制地痛哭起来。 

  


球场内陷入了几秒钟的集体沉默，随后，掌声再次响亮起来。特尔施特根的队友一个个走过来，给他支持的拥抱——他们和他在一起；以多少年的铁杆球迷带头，唱着两人名字的歌交相呼应，此起彼伏——他们和他们在一起。这是德国人首次在正式场合公开两人的恋情。那一天的光景令他无比的感动，激励他在推动体坛公平对待少数群体的道路上，一直一直走下去。 

  


正所谓“一回生，二回熟”，当他第不知道多少次站在台前，以自己亲身经历的悲剧警示世人之时，他已经学会了怎样才能最大程度地引起起听众的共情，将自己的观点灌输给大家。“如果不是伊万挡在我的身前，我根本无从站在这里……当然我是多么希望他永远不给我这样的‘恩赐’。”今天的演讲也是大获成功。在此之后安排了自由提问环节，他挑了一个后排高高举手的姑娘。姑娘的脸庞让他觉得眼熟。 

  


“你好，特尔施特根先生，我的名字是，”攥着传来的话筒的她显得格外局促不安，“妮科儿·拉基蒂奇。”——当姓氏被道出的时候，整个会场仿佛都倒吸了一口凉气——“曾经我和我的家人都觉得，我哥的事，你必须承担责任。请你原谅。现在我们已经能够渐渐理解你们的无奈。你是个好人，难怪哥哥喜欢你，也感谢你为像我哥一样的运动员所做的事，但是……但是…… 

  


“请你不要再反复提起我哥哥的自杀了，可以吗？！” 

  


原来是伊万的妹妹啊……特尔施特根刚要开口说些什么，却看见姑娘本人在甩下带着哭腔的请求后，不住地念着“失礼了，失礼了”，将话筒交给旁人，擦着眼泪打算在情绪彻底失控前跑出会场。“等一下！”德国人冲她匆匆离去的背影喊道。在简单拜托了工作人员稍微维持一会儿秩序后，他也撂下话筒追了出去。可纵使他有着前职业运动员的脚力，所隔那么远，他又怎能追得上呢？ 

  


特尔施特根在门口停下了徒劳的脚步，垂下头。 

  


媒体们自然不会放过这台“好戏”。直到一周后，他看到伊万的兄长德扬·拉基蒂奇代表他们全家在社交媒体上写道：“我们会永远理解并支持伊万所选择的爱。我们永远不会因此起诉马克-安德烈·特尔施特根。”为此，后者想向伊万的家人表示感谢。他拨打了所有在通讯录上标注了“伊万家人”的电话号码，无人接通，这才让他深刻地明白：理解与原谅的距离有那么长；与坦然接受之间，更是存在一道深深的裂痕…… 

  


背负着过往的痛苦与当下的重担的男人，是在二十多年后才再次得以见到伊万的亲属。那是在瑞士的家族墓地。按理说这种尸骨下落不明的情形，或许并不需要特尔施特根特意来此处悼念，放眼那苍茫海面，似乎也可以做到同样的事情。但在马克心中，既然此处有一石碑篆刻着伊万·拉基蒂奇的名字，那它便必定是特别的。 

  


他来的这天下雪了。用手拂去落在刻字上的浮雪，他盯着那一串字母的排列组合出神。一把伞最终遮在了他缀满雪花的头上。 

  


“每年我们都会在他的墓碑旁发现一大沓钱，是你放的吧？”德扬问他。岁月在他们彼此的脸上都留下了不可逆转的痕迹。 

  


“嗯。”特尔施特根应声。他希望尽可能地替伊万照顾好他的家人。 

  


“果然是这样。所以我们一直匿名将那笔钱，捐回到你的基金会。” 

  


特尔施特根点点头，“谢谢。”他们一家从来都是如此善良。这是他们会做出来的事情。 

  


两人又沉默地在雪中站了一会儿。 

  


“来我家过圣诞吧。”德扬复又开口邀请道，德国人自然愿意同行。有伊万的家人陪在身边，那一个圣诞是他好多年以来，难得温馨的一回。直到特尔施特根临终之际，他也依旧认为：这是他后几十年的孤寂生活中最为弥足珍贵的回忆之一。 

  


“假如我死了，请帮把我的骨灰撒在那片海吧。”他的遗言嘱托道。 

  


我会去找他。 

  


我不能把他一个人留在那悲伤寂寞的海底。 

  


…… 

  


故事讲完了。不知从那一段往事起，拉基蒂奇的手掌就握着特尔施特根，眼底湿润泛红：“我、我不知道你一直这么痛苦。” 

  


“没关系的。你也不必这样……”作出如此悲哀的表情。特尔施特根抽离掉自己的手掌，残酷地让自己远离这份给予他心灵以慰藉的温柔，“我讲这些事是为了博得你的理解，但并非想要你的同情。你也千万别愧疚。我注定永远不会得到他的原谅——这件事吧，其实到头来想想也没什么。反正我之后受到的惩罚，肯定比不上他沉在海底时的痛苦的千万分之一。” 

  


可是、可是从那以后，你的心必定如坠深海；你的千万个日夜，都在经历这份煎熬吧？拉基蒂奇心里苦涩。他追着德国人的手，把它再次挽留于掌心，“我想你可以把我当作他。” 

  


脱口而出的话语饱含着难以自抑的情绪。 

  


“这不是可不可以的问题。”摇头，叹气，特尔施特根的眼神依旧忧伤，“这对你来说简直太不公平了。你明白的吧？我的心完完全全属于上一世的伊万·拉基蒂奇，我想我无法再回应另一个人的爱情。即便是你，抱歉。” 

  


“我才不介意！你把我当做他的替代品就行了。”只有专情的小傻瓜，会执念于这种替代不替代的区别。拉基蒂奇不着痕迹地苦涩一笑——唉，谁叫自己就是爱极了他这份一往情深？“期限是三个月，我想试试看，能不能成为你心中所爱的那个人。” 

  


“可是，这样做对你有什么好处啊？”没有接受但也没直接拒绝，疑问占据了巴萨门将的大半脑海。他听到身旁的Omega异常兴奋地解释道：“当然有呀！事成之后，我就真正可以成为世界最佳门将的爱人了。”简直让他更加迷惑不解了。 

  


什么，你的心里还会在意这种头衔吗？突然的一句（间接）吹捧搞得特尔施特根还有点不好意思。他最终决定同意克国Omega的请求，尽管其心中所想的是：如果我的存在已经对你造成了不可逆的影响，那就至少让我，一直照顾着你吧。事实上此时此刻，拉基蒂奇心中的五味杂陈也完全不比开车的Alpha来得少：有惊喜，有怨念，有遗憾，有心疼。但最重要的是—— 

  


让我来验证一下，我是否依旧是那个 

  


值得你爱的人。 

  


  


-TBC- 


	3. Chapter 3

实话实说，尽管特尔施特根从未看低过克罗地亚人的愿望，但拉基蒂奇所呈现出来的状态……是不是有点太以假乱真了？ 

  


红蓝色的4号在巴萨门将眼前晃过，光“I.RAKITIĆ”的印字便值得无数回忆。“怎么样，合身吗？”伊万笑着问道。身为一位并不建议上场踢球的Omega，他特意在他的“No.1”面前晃了两晃，展示着以亲属的名义拿到的更衣室版战袍。 

  


“合、合身。”——原谅他吧，原谅德国人一时间无法给出与拉基蒂奇之激动相称的赞美词吧。此刻的马克可完完全全是一个呆滞的状态。 

  


“要是你觉得困扰，我就还是穿你的1号去观赛啦。”伊万耸耸肩。俱乐部的球衣管理员除了他所要求的定制版，可是把耐克的门将服也无比贴心地寄了两件来。“总之放心，我对你球队现役4号没什么想法。说起选择这个号码的缘故吧……嗯，是瓜迪奥拉呢。” 

  


“你这个样子就很完美。”特尔施特根告诉他的配偶。除去他们的主场球衣，拉基蒂奇还搭配着赛前训练的下装，以及专业的球鞋球袜护腿板。简直就像马上走出更衣室，踏上赛前的草坪一样。真正会踢比赛的人不禁感慨道。而事实上，他只是要拉着伊万去诺坎普主场看他们的联赛。头一回。 

  


话说，我当时回忆的时候有描述得那么详细吗……难道这边的拉基蒂奇恰好同样敬仰着瓜迪奥拉？ 

  


特尔施特根必须承认：他对这名克国的Omega的足球方面偏好知之甚少。包括最初那个所谓门兴死忠球迷的身份，都是通过他人之口介绍才得知。伊万也确实对比赛的内容基本上避之不谈——这点其实巴萨1号倒蛮受用的，毕竟他讨厌非专业人士对他的门前表现指手画脚。 

  


“……希洪竞技的保级形势并不乐观，可能会尝试偷一两个任意球然后龟缩防守。但这里毕竟是诺坎普嘛，他们也知道在这里拿分的难度。只要MSN打开了进球账户，我想对面也没办法负隅顽抗下去的——那个，你在听吗？” 

  


马克：啊…… 

  


“算了算了，这些事教练肯定提前给你们布置更精细的对策了，哪容我置喙啊。”克罗地亚人摁灭了显示在手机屏幕上的积分榜。其实特尔施特根想说，你念叨两句没事的，反正我有信心这赛季勇夺西甲冠军奖杯。我只是对你突然马丁·泰勒、莱因克尔、亨利卡拉格灵魂附体，嗯，还需要点适应时间。 

  


我很高兴的：原来你也是理解的嘛。 

  


可你为什么仍然不愿与我共捧奖杯呢？ 

  


国王杯决赛结束后，拍照时，伊万把奖杯悄悄地往蹲着的德国人身前送了送。抛除掉此处细节，特尔施特根在这个夺冠之夜的心情堪称美妙至极。由于比赛之后紧接着庆典，家属区这次被安排在最靠近草坪的位置，极大地方便了金发门将在终场哨响后的第一时间飞奔至场边，接他的伊万跨越广告牌，分享这喜悦一刻。而在往常，考虑到人员密集、信息素不可控等等因素，没有Alpha相陪的Omega则会被隔离到看台的高处。 

  


“坐那么高，我都照不清你了。”某位特尔施特根死忠球迷佯装生气地抱怨道。近几周的赛后，作为一档固定节目，马克和伊万总会依偎在沙发座里，翻看后者带回的现场直拍。这种“复盘”的体验挺新奇的，对特尔施特根来说。尽管不如那个时候，在比赛中，他可以清晰地看见克罗地亚中场奋力拼抢、指挥调度的背影，他可以喊他名字，而他总会回应。但至少比后来的那些年要强太多了…… 

  


我曾经看不到你、唤不回你、任何时候都触摸不着你，但至少现在，我知道这座体育场中有一双饱含爱意的眼睛，始终注视着自己。 

  


相对的，特尔施特根有时也爱去网上找找拉基蒂奇的图片。现场观赛的Omega们从来都是公认的靓丽风景线，转播信号自然也乐于“善解人意”地撩上几遭——在这其中，像球员太太这种身份的存在更是吸睛无数。加之伊万之前甚少出现在这种场合，因此可谓是格外珍惜、格外受到摄影师傅镜头的青睐。这就导致德国人长按保存的指头有那么一丢丢累，但他的手机相册可要说：“太满足了！” 

  


然而令他欣喜之转变远不止如此。全队宴会、各个球员拖家带口之时，伊万更是社交场合的明星。温柔和气的面容与风趣幽默的言谈从来都是加分项。巴萨1号甚至觉得，自己的Omega与太太团们已经够融洽了，而跟更衣室里的其他人时，甚至更为优雅从容！“你家那位可真是光彩照人啊”——管它是真心赞美假意恭维，每每听到类似的声音，特尔施特根嘴角的弧度都要勾上天……且慢，我怎么自然而然就骄傲上了？ 

  


伊万是我的Omega，但他又不是我的Omega。特尔施特根觉得自己应该早早就比较清醒地认识到这其中的分别。此前德国人设想的、最大程度尊重两个伊万的方案是：虽然，接受他的爱，但是，不要使用对“替代品”的爱回应他。可现在的情况是：自己别说保持距离、保持冷静了，根本就是不知不觉、完全没有抵抗地陷入这场婚姻关系中了啊！ 

  


是真的把他当成上一世的拉基蒂奇去爱了吗？大概、应该没有吧……尽管伊万扮演得十分惟妙惟肖了。 

  


那么，是我被这边的伊万迷住了，移情别恋了吗？为什么我感觉这个情况下我更渣了…… 

  


所以当拉基蒂奇和他商量，欧洲杯要向他“请个假”跟队观看自家格子军团的比赛时，德国门将二话不说就答应了。正好我的心可以趁机冷静冷静。他心想。而且以前的国家队大赛，我们也必须分开的啊。他又安慰有点落寞的自己。 

  


然后特尔施特根就意识到他又主动挖掘出了新的相似性困局。 

  


而当欧洲杯后，两人相伴同游美利坚，拉基蒂奇开口恳求马克“帮帮我”，德国门将亦是应允。 

  


他的Omega在发情。 

  


而这次他们做到了最后。 

  


成结，高潮，啃咬他的后颈，陷入疯狂的野兽终于将伊万整个人都圈划进自己的领地——是这样吗？克罗地亚人在笑，不是高热的体温烧糊了大脑。他就是很开心呀。尽管四肢无力，后颈更是刺痛，但他可以保持着那份倔得要死的骄傲，问：“我现在，是不是跟原来一样了？” 

  


特尔施特根费解地眨眨眼睛。他应该已经完成了标记对方的全套流程，然而情期的Omega信息素之浓，丝毫未减。 

  


“我跟原来更像了吧？更像了吧！”拉基蒂奇追问道，但这次他却没再等对方给出任何答案。折腾了一晚，Omega的体力已经逼近枯竭，现在的他却依旧愿拿这最后的能量去大笑，好似不这样笑就不尽兴一般。“这可是天大的好消息，听好了——”他告诫马克，也告诫自己，是好消息，“你，以及其他任何Alpha，都不可能标记我了！这就是我在那家医院做的另一个手术，我的腺体，已经不会再为外界所干扰了！” 

  


我不会失去我了……“怎么，这样的结果让你难以接受吗？” 

  


拉基蒂奇看到特尔施特根的表情变得无比纠结。他能想到Alpha在恼火些什么：我明明没有打算强行标记你，你为什么还要防着我！然而伊万错了，马克只是看见了卧在他身边的人悬于眼角的泪花—— 

  


如果这就是你的愿望，无所谓呀，反正是你的身体、你的自由。 

  


可你为什么依旧这么闷闷不乐呢？德国人爱抚着伊万的脸庞，替他轻轻蹭掉泪珠。“没有的事。”他回答道，努力扯开微笑。我真的不用为你的选择如此纠结，毕竟你不是我的那个伊万；我也真的会为你的决定给予支持， 

  


因为，我的确无可救药地爱上你了。爱的是你。 

  


特尔施特根为他们三月之期的最后一天定了一处烛光晚餐的座位。把自己的婚戒装在了胸前口袋的小盒里，Alpha想要一次特别的求婚：假如伊万还能够道出“我愿意”，那他会恳求对方为自己重新戴上象征丈夫身份的戒指。 

  


开场词说得蛮溜。回顾过往近一百天的点点滴滴，他在感念这边伊万与回忆里那个人的相似与不同。铺垫的最终将是告白，刀叉分割牛排的时间，马克还暗自对上一世的他道了抱歉，以及，“恳请天上的你祝福我们”。而就在这时，拉基蒂奇无情地打断了马克思绪： 

  


“好了好了，到此为止，够了。”——德国人不明白，听了他一番讲述的伊万，不仅没有任何感动的状态，甚至语气里还带着满满的的冷漠？他今天现身晚宴就有些姗姗来迟，直到此刻也依旧面色不善。他说：“最后一次提示：马克，你转会来巴萨后，为什么没花时间学西班牙语？” 

  


“因为我上一世就会啊，怎么了？” 

  


拉基蒂奇狠狠地叹了口气，又问：“那你猜，为何我也没特意去学习，却可以将其掌握得流利自如呢？” 

  


“唉你没学过吗？那是因为……等等，你的意思是……” 

  


“呵，看来你还真是个傻逼。”克罗地亚人想为他的用词一百万个抱歉。权当是辱骂我自己好了，他在内心补充道，然而明面上，他仍然努力维持着一副梳理、嘲讽、高高在上的模样，“所以你总应该明白了吧？为什么这三个月里，我可以‘装’得跟上一世的伊万·拉基蒂奇那么像——因为我就是我，一直只有我。 

  


“我设定这个期限就是为了考验你：凭你那番自以为感天动地的真情，我倒要看看，你究竟能否认出我来？结果吧……“ 

  


结果发现我并不适合被你所爱。 

  


“结果发现你根本不行呢。”拉基蒂奇撇过头。避开短暂的惊诧之后，他的马克注视着他的滚烫眼神——这可不利于他接下来所要陈述的内容呢。“事已至此，就让我们……” 

  


分手吧。 

  


他酝酿了好些回，却无法将这句完整说出口。 

  


眼睛里灌进了一片绚烂的海。是他上一世最后目之所及的风景，吧？窒息的痛苦，挣扎的无助，只要，短暂地熬过这一阵就好了，就彻底轻松了。克罗地亚人这样想着，感觉自己的身体似乎渐渐浮了起来，飘飘然，悠哉的很——他最终以旁观者的视角见证到了这一切。 

  


这太奇怪了。他想。不过这就是结束吧。他为自己给出解释。 

  


回马灯转啊转，晃过许多让他微笑的回忆，晃过许多让他沮丧的回忆——现在伊万也可以笑着面对了；回马灯最后停在这样一个场景，他的15岁，家人在跟他确定：“未来想做一名职业运动员吗？” 

  


其实也没那么快乐的。处在一旁的过来人这样评价道。如果能重来，我真想试试没有足球的生活—— 

  


这样做的话，我是不是就可以无所顾忌地 ▓ ▓ ▓ 了？ 

  


一大一小的身影渐渐重叠，年幼的伊万最终下定决心，摇摇头，说：“还是不要了吧。” 

  


世界线由此重启。 

  


…… 

  


回到现在，止不住泪水的男人终于用他最最渺小的分贝把自己的想法诉说完毕。下一秒他便想跑了，但特尔施特根拽住了他。Alpha的天赋、运动员的素养在这一刻的挽留上发挥得淋漓尽致，何况他们两人此刻可没有无数排的坐席所阻碍，更没有天南海北、阴阳两隔。他能挽留住他。他和伊万的重逢，已然跨过人山人海与一世时光。 

  


德国人怀着一份无比惊喜又无比悲怆的心情问道：“你觉得，既然你都承认了你是我前世今生始终爱着的那个人，我还可能放你走吗？” 

  


拉基蒂奇不言。 

  


“你的行为太奇怪了，态度的转变也很突兀。你真的把我吓到了，伊万，我不相信没有什么原因你会做出这种事。”“所以，告诉我，好吗？” 

  


拉基蒂奇在犹豫。 

  


“求求你。” 

  


拉基蒂奇一败涂地：“为什么、为什么你不肯听我的话呢……呼，如果你看了这些还可以原谅我，那就……”那就容许你陪我共同面对这样的难关。可这样的事对你有任何益处吗？Omega的心里满满地只有怀疑与自责。他将今天发到自己手机上的照片展示给特尔施特根看，并祈祷着…… 

  


不，他不知道该不该祈祷马克能够继续同他在一起。 

  


  


  


照片的事要从大半年前说起。 

  


自由记者帕帕拉佐已经跟拍巴萨球员特尔施特根和他的配偶好一阵了。在此期间，他基本掌握了这对AO夫夫貌合神离、分居两处的可靠证据。按理说到这一步，他就应该把手头的照片整理一下，找家报社卖掉这条花边新闻，换他潇洒一阵子的零花钱了。然而，命运之神偏偏在这个时候帮他按下快门—— 

  


当他过后检查保存在自己相机的照片时，他的手都在颤抖。兴奋的。因为他竟然拍到了一个已婚Omega，在大半夜，跟一个并非他丈夫的男人踉踉跄跄地从酒吧拐入情侣酒店。 

  


真是谢谢你了，伊万·特尔施特根！帕帕佐拉的心底泛起最真挚也最歹毒的谢意。他看见一夜暴富的机遇在向他招手。不，还不够。作为一名记者，他机敏的新闻嗅觉告诉他，猛料远远不会止于眼前的部分。 

  


“……就是这样，这是我搜集到的有关特尔施特根的Omega出轨的罪证，而这部分则是有关打胎。” 

  


报社的费里尼点头表示赞许，利用低头掐烟的工夫，他尽量不表现得太喜形于色。起初他仅仅对这个打电话给编辑部、扬言要提供独家重大线索的男人将信将疑，万万没想到，对方拿出的样片竟然是着货真价实的分量。 

  


也标着与之相配的价码。这就棘手了，费里尼心想。他可不愿大新闻从自己负责的版面溜走。“帕帕佐拉先生，我非常感谢你对本报社的信任与支持。只是这个价位，你看……”编辑在纸上写下一串数字，“我只能为它预支付这么多。你也明白的吧，像擅自堕胎严重的事，我们在报道前也得循序渐进、慎重地考虑其影响。” 

  


只见扫了一眼最新报价的帕帕佐拉满脸写着嫌弃，“你这个差太多了。恕我必须坚持原先的要价。” 

  


“那我也坦白地告诉你好了：你要的那个数，估计只有球员太太本人出得起吧。” 

  


“哼，你以为我不想直接找他要啊。”记者翻了个大白眼。他听说最近伊万·特尔施特根时常出没于巴萨的比赛后，还特意买了两张诺坎普的球票去碰碰运气。结果怎么着？别说接触攀谈了，他连看那个人一眼都困难！ 

  


该死的Omega保护机制。想到这儿，帕帕佐拉忍不住在内心咒骂了几句。平时倒对这群娇贵货色看管得可紧，暗地里，一个个还不知道有多放荡呢。“这样吧，”他最终作出妥协，“你那个价翻一倍，出轨的所有照片你拿去用。但有一个附加条件是：你必须把我的联系方式也放在报道的醒目位置。” 

  


“嗯，行吧。不过容我好奇地问一句，留下联系方式的操作可不多见，你是想……？” 

  


“那当然是，给我的‘大金主’一点赎罪的机会呀。” 

  


“哦哦原来如此，那我也不妨在适当时候助你一臂之力吧。”费里尼拉出一个意味悠长的笑容，“合作愉快。” 

  


他跟帕帕佐拉握手道。 

  


入行多年的大编辑，终究要比普通记者多一些门路的。七拐八拐，他如愿打听到了人在美国的Omega的电话号码。“请问有什么事找我吗？”彼时，拉基蒂奇完全不知道一场灾祸在慢慢向他靠近。费里尼先生摆出一副很难办的口吻：“最近有人向我们报社投稿了一系列照片，假若如实曝光出来，怕是会对您不利啊……唉，我也不知道该怎么办才好。那个人说他手里还捏着好多后续猛料呢。您要不要先过目一遍？” 

  


随后，他向克罗地亚人提供的电邮发送了那些样片。不出所料，对方立马主动地回拨了他的电话——费里尼都能想象话筒那头是个多么手足无措的模样：“谢谢，谢谢你早一步通知我这一切……那个，你能不能帮我联系一下投稿人？拜托了。” 

  


电话里的费里尼满口答应下来。之后三天时间，他码码字，看看报，备稿过程要多休闲有多休闲。在估摸着伊万·特尔施特根总该急得不能再急时，他才悠悠然跟帕帕拉诺打声招呼：“我可帮你把桥搭上了，等会记得接人家Omega电话。” 

  


短信回复给他的是两个感叹号，而另一边，终于拿到手机号码的克罗地亚人给他敲了一句“谢谢”。于是费里尼又给他的记者朋友写道：“已经把你电话发给他了，你们直接聊吧。哦对别怪我没提醒你，到时接头哈，找个人少点地方。祝好运。” 

  


之后，久久都再没个回信。这是去忙了吧？做编辑的不禁轻蔑一笑。不过，我也要准备忙起来咯！ 

  


某种意义上讲，费里尼应该是全世界范围内，对巴萨1号提前结束假期归队的新闻最“不出所料”的那撮人。要想立即拿出那么一大笔钱，果然，还是求助于他的丈夫了吧？费里尼心想。也不知道他是怎么劝诱德国门将的。筹备已久的的编辑觉得这对夫夫真的特有意思——比较“术业有专攻”一点的说法是，他简直，迫不及待地想看更多惊天内幕被挖掘出来！ 

  


而这导火索，将由我亲手点燃…… 

  


蹲了好几晚的特尔施特根宅终于有了动静。费里奇小心翼翼地驱车跟着那辆牌照熟稔于心的奥迪，一路来到巴塞罗那的某僻静街角。 

  


这真是太妙了！借着夜色掩护，他飞快地对准接头的两人按下快门，然后迅速撤离现场。自给自足才是最棒的。次日，他家报社的头版头条上赫然写道：“巨大丑闻！巴萨球星太太的多次幽会，Omega屡屡午夜出门为哪般？”附上的照片分别来自帕帕佐拉的亲自掌镜，以及帕帕佐拉的亲自出镜。 

  


证据确凿，时间跨度也有，总之我可没P图呢。看着新闻噌噌飙升的点击率，费里尼的脸上乐开了花。 

  


他一点都不意外克罗地亚人再次拨来了电话。“你怎么能把那些照片又曝光出来？！”伊万开头便愤怒地质问道。“为什么不呢？我也付了钱啊。”费里奇把说话的重音放在了“也”上，“哦，是有些新鲜的照片由我自行做了解读来着……也许你这个当事人，乐意与我分享当晚究竟发生了什么？” 

  


“你——”拉基蒂奇顿时气到说不出话。他总算看明白了：自己根本是中了对面这个流氓的圈套！谁会再将另一个把柄交代于你啊？他狠狠地摁灭了这场失败至极的通话。当无能为力的愤怒渐渐泄去，剩下的便只是惊慌。他完全不抱希望地点开ins一看：啊，这个反应可真是 

  


够熟悉呢。 

  


“你必须作出解释” 

  


“恶心” 

  


“马克真惨” 

  


“赶紧滚吧婊子” 

  


拉基蒂奇知道自己劳神费力去看那些众说纷纭没有任何意义，但他停不下来，停不下来……早早结束训练的特尔施特根回家时就看到这样一个缩在沙发里的伊万。“啊，你没事吧？”发现自己Alpha回家的他先关心起马克来，“今天是不是有很多记者堵你？” 

  


德国人点点头。“但你知道的，从你告诉我有照片一事的时候我就说了：我不在乎外界想评价什么，我只在乎你怎么想。” 

  


可我在乎你。拉基蒂奇不敢把他的愧疚说与特尔施特根。假设他坦白自己内心的感受，百分之百马克就要格外花费时间来安慰他；而这样的安慰又不能减轻Omega的负罪感：都怪我，那么幼稚地以为能够拿钱消灾……都怪我，之前的轻率留下来那么严重的后患…… 

  


为什么我的存在，总是为你带来灾厄呢？ 

  


他尽其所能地装作没心没肺、一切如常。然而纸包不住火，这段时间请了季前赛的假，格外提心吊胆也格外观察入微的特尔施特根终究撞见了他的密谋：“你在做什么？” 

  


“啊……嗯……”现在我说搬出行李箱是因为，闲来无事，收拾收拾，可不会有人信吧。拉基蒂奇自认理亏地低头认错。要生气了？总该生气了。他好害怕马克会控诉自己意欲抛下对方不管的逃兵行为——尽管这是他自找的，结果他的恋人搂住了，埋在他的肩头抽泣：“求求你，别又丢下我，求求你……” 

  


拉基蒂奇得说他更受不了这个。 

  


他拍着金发门将的后背，承诺道：“听你的，你不让我走我就不走啦！我相信你，马克，我相信你会带我们跨越难关的。”——尽管他自己都说不清楚，他能拿什么来支撑他的诺言。 

  


而特尔施特根也是不敢轻信他诺言的样子。第二天起床，拉基蒂奇发现家里的大门被反锁了，窗户贴上了“不要走”的便签，车钥匙不见，并且网线电视线拔了，手机似乎同样被没收掉。克罗地亚人知道这是保护他不再受外界干扰的好心，可是，如果始终不给出一个足够堵人嘴的解释，那些可怕的声音又怎可能断绝呢？他不禁苦笑。 

  


本来，马克可以发布一份离婚声明，跟这样不堪的我撇清关系——嗯，他肯定不同意吧？暂时的、假装的，他大概都不愿再尝试了。金发的克罗地亚人将他有限的体力尽可能地发泄在了健身器材上，然而当他的脑袋一碰上枕头，思绪再次不受控制地活跃起来。虽然我一直觉得这个方案挺理智的，不然的话，我到底要怎样做才能阻止我带给他的灾厄呢？ 

  


“你可以去死啊。”一个声音建议道。 

  


不要。拉基蒂奇畏惧着，却还是给出明确的拒绝。他对此刻，出没于自家阳台的潜意识具象没有感到半丝惊奇——因为他知道：只要体验过了，死亡的潜在选项便始终如影随形。 

  


“唉，我明明给你提供了最快结束问题、最不麻烦大家的好方案，结果你仍然不领情呢。”有着和Omega一摸一样外貌的男人抱怨道， 

  


“那我走了。” 

  


人影从敞开的窗口向后仰躺下去，“扑通”，紧接着的声响是奇怪的。拉基蒂奇来到阳台边，向下望去，却看到一汪闪烁着明媚日光的蓝海不知何时围困住了自家宅第，令他目眩神迷。 

  


“伊万，你怎么了伊万？”一个熟悉的声音从背后响起。 

  


他可能不知不觉间与那片海对视了好久——即便这样，他仍寻不见沉在无底深渊之中的人——以至于让自己的伴侣变得愈发担忧起来。“哈哈，没事呀。”他摇摇头，回身的时候已经挂上完美笑容。他靠在阳台的栏杆上，不由在想：如果那个时候马克也在，我是不是还会……勉强自己，继续伪装下去？ 

  


然而这个时候他最后所倚靠的东西，栏杆，忽地凭空消失了。他无可避免地向后栽去—— 

  


意外死。 

  


堕落的过程出奇缓慢，缓慢到拉基蒂奇可以放轻松地感慨道：哈哈，也好，这样就无需再解释什么了……这样就不用想告别的话语了…… 

  


多么顺理成章啊。 

  


“伊万，伊万！”那个焦急的声音始终没有断绝。摇晃代替痛苦，成为大脑最新接受的信号。克罗地亚人咳了几声，终于睁开眼睛，对上现实中，特尔施特根疲惫、却得到了慰藉的表情：“我发现你睡着的样子很不对劲儿，没事了，醒来就没事了。” 

  


哦，只是做了个（美）梦啊。拉基蒂奇这时候才发现，自己全身上下都是冷汗，湿淋淋，就像刚从水里捞出来一样。 

  


-TBC- 


	4. Chapter 4

“我们需要谈谈。” 

  


教练让德国门将训练结束后到他的办公室一趟。特尔施特根能想象到他们所要交谈的内容——毕竟球队总不可能无止限默许着围绕着他的风波。“俱乐部这个夏天决定留下你，是看中你的潜力。”他方一落座，对面的主教练便开门见山地说道，“不是制造麻烦的潜力，你明白吗？” 

  


对此，Alpha也有坚定得不能再坚定的观点要传达给主教练：“我的Omega不是外边传闻中的那种人。” 

  


点头。“你当然要捍卫你的家庭，没毛病，不关我事。”说到底，这是他们小家庭内部和谐的问题，恩里克本来就没打算跟任何人辩驳这个。他只是话锋一转，“但球队的大门也需要你来捍卫。我问你：你有把所有险情给阻拦在球门外吗？” 

  


如果此处的回答是“有”，那就是纯粹的谎言了。刚刚过去的联赛仿佛还在眼前，也不需要多多提醒特尔施特根——他面对老朋友塞尔塔整整丢了四个球。这是不是平了他的巴萨生涯最多丢球纪录？此刻恩里克的话语将其拉离回想：“很明显，绿茵场上的你目前专注度不够——然而我想说这不是一两场比赛的问题。我再问你：两年前，促使你选择巴塞罗那的原因是什么？” 

  


嗯……与伊万在此地重新开始。这是心中的实话。“赢下能赢得的全部奖杯。”这是Alpha嘴上的版本。堪称非常积极进取的好答案，再加上“儿时的梦想”、“最大的球队”就是一套新缘加盟的发言标配。 

  


然而他们已经共事两年多了。恩里克沉默地注视着他，那个视线宛若在诉说：不，绝对不是这样的。斩钉截铁。 

  


你道出这样的话，能说服得了自己吗？ 

  


如果把时间回溯至几十年前的那个，“两年前”，那么在同样的话中，确实只是纯粹的理想罢了。后来为什么产生了变化呢？最初的原因是，身边有了“做着同一个梦的人”。一起赢下所有奖杯是足球界的浪漫主义，但有些心得大概并不适合向支持着他们的粉丝透露——球队的负担，可比不上身旁人因熟睡而压在肩头的重量有实感。 

  


正是他们的巴塞罗那确定了联赛头名的赛后。当季首冠，一个充满希望的开始，全队上下自然是要为此欢呼雀跃一阵。而兴奋劲儿过去后，60分钟万米飞奔的疲惫卷土重来，有的人便直接在返程的大巴上睡着了。梦里应该延续着美梦，因为克罗地亚的金发中场合着双眼时，依旧浅浅地笑着；梦里的景象应该传达给了他所依靠的人，因为德意志的门将也是一样微笑——哦，后者还可能是在回味伊万刚刚交给他的那句，“接下来可全靠你啦，my brate”，对特别的人来讲，这绝对是一句情话。 

  


事实证明，一旦梦想掺了“杂质”开出花朵，即使把花朵掐去，光秃秃的枝头也不意味着心绪回归至“从来皆无”的纯粹。那样骤然的无狠狠地打乱了他的生活步调。尽管他在绿茵场上咬紧牙关地表现得职业，然而缠绕在身边周凝重的低气压依旧有影响到周围，他知道。一个佐证：原先的4号衣柜在新赛季被特意地空了出来，没有新援愿意触碰那里的回忆——显然是特尔施特根的老队友们对此进行了提点。这样的善意甚至让球衣管理员稍稍犯了点难，在安排b队提拔的小将补充国王杯大名单的时候。 

  


“我们要向前看，我们应该优先保证我们巴萨的成绩。”意识到这个问题的特尔施特根主动解围道。他不想细究这是不是他能找到的最冠冕堂皇借口，只是，红色的缺口总该用什么东西填补上的，指衣柜，指心房。队友们纷纷投来了理解与支持的目光。 

  


现在想想，那天的比赛，他们是不是回防得格外积极来着？哈哈，兴许是时隔这么久，我的记忆都蒙上滤镜了吧……特尔施特根突然觉得自己连最近的记忆都变得模糊，哪怕是最近一场比赛里，他的队友们跑动如何，阵型保持如何，有没有听从他对防线的调度，都记不清了。他关注的更多是自己和伊万的心迹。 

  


太专注于弥补前世的过失，看淡如今的输赢荣辱，这样的我，可否辜负了身边这些人的期许？伊万必然是最重要的，可他们每一个人同样是我人生的参与者、见证者—— 

  


特尔施特根的脑海中浮现起一场场酣畅淋漓大胜后的庆祝，从前世到今生。他们会合照，被汗液浸透的红蓝条纹衫被扔得哪哪都是，踩着拖鞋围着毛巾湿着头发的男人比例过高，以及欢笑。一般情况下，大家都知道马克是更加喜静的一个，会为了维持自己的文艺范儿给照片调成金黄的色调，不常出现在队友那满是贴纸的前置镜头下。“哟！”而某一次却齐齐起哄招呼着他，是有了稀客到来。伊万靠着门口弯着眼睛，笑着说，我不好打扰你们吧。 

  


那又何妨？只要你不在乎我们这屋里信息素味道有点冲哈。 

  


嘿嘿，这好办，我就挨在我家马克身旁最近的地方就好。克国人说完便也不再客套，直接走到写着1号的红墩子那里，生生在他的门将身侧挤出一个坐位。他伏在对方耳畔，叽叽喳喳两句荤话，自己倒也一同红了脸。他的眼睛左看右看扫着周遭闹哄哄的队友们，满是身为Omega走进未知的领域、探求新鲜的样子——现在想来也不全是新鲜，应还有无尽的追忆才对，尽管那记忆事实上称不上长。上一世的他16年就告别诺坎普了。 

  


这么一说，他还没亲眼看过我所只身抵达的最终，会取得怎样成就呢…… 

沉默许久的特尔施特根抬头，面向主教练： 

  


“如今的我，依旧对所有冠军保持饥渴。这点我向您保证，主教练。我愿意为这个目标奉献全部。” 

  


不管是未曾经历的他、未曾经历的他们，我一定要将那些我经历过的美妙荣光赠与他们所有人。这次是发自真心的豪言壮志，而恩里克不会错过面对面的门将从眼底燃起的信念之火。他先是一怔，随后流利地点开数据分析师整理好的比赛录像，“现在让我们聊聊对塞尔塔比赛中发生的一切，可以吗？” 

  


“好。” 

  


  


  


拉基蒂奇从未被告知任何有关谈话的内容。他通过双眼来观察自家Alpha身上的变化。晚上的时候，难得马克没有像往常那样守着令其担忧的恋人早睡，而是自己先一步沉入梦乡，这让克罗地亚人可以“调皮”地用手指蹭过枕边人的眉尖。眉是舒展的。 

  


虽然不知道发生了什么，但他身上背负的压力似乎有一点点缓解了？出于这样的判断，拉基蒂奇心中亦获得慰藉。这几天，他一直小心翼翼地收捡好自己忐忑的心情——那是毫无益处的垃圾，就不该让其他任何人再因我烦忧了。 

  


借着这样的好态势，他成功要回了自己的手机上网权。“你可以随时随地检查我的浏览记录，这样行吧？你相信我，我绝对不会去管那些看着糟心的内容的。”事实就是，特尔施特根重新给路由器插上网线的时候依旧对此将信将疑。然而不可否认的是，他也很愿意叫伊万借机多多看到自己在比赛场上神勇的一面——事件爆发后金发Omega本人自然不太适合再去现场了。好在现代科技总归是发达的，YouTube博主们也不会放过如今的他正鼎盛的流量。 

  


嗯，就是听伊万他一条条有感情地大声朗读粉丝吹B内容，还是有点让人怪不好意思的。特尔施特根下意识地挠了挠头，悄悄扫过去的视线窥见克国人不仅津津有味地刷着那些仍带着火药味儿的评论，偶尔也亲自下场点评几句（当然，是匿名发表的）。 

  


……行，随你去吧。 

  


有更重要的战斗需要自己来完成。一场，两场，三场，这场他们狼狈地收获一局闷平……五场，首回合在家门口的国家德比，1比0的领先没有让场上局势变得顺风顺水，一浪高过一浪的险情随时都可能化为丢球。他在九十分钟以一个不可思议的扑救化解了拉莫斯的头球攻门，红蓝军团于联赛中筑起的新城墙拒绝“9248”的故事续集在今日上演。白衣后卫摇着头沮丧地回防落位，特尔施特根目送他渐渐远离危险区——此时的门将甚至要比对方的十一人情绪上还要负值，是精神紧绷带来的疲惫。在裁判要为他拖延时间给牌前他终于把门球开了出去，三传两倒，哨声吹响，随后是举诺坎普之欢腾。 

  


特尔施特根摊平在门线前。 

  


他的脸上挂着上次倒地时还没来得及抹掉草叶，大口地进气呼气，水杯就藏在门柱后但他现在一根手指都不想动了。 

  


一半了……最麻烦的对手都咬牙挺了过去……这样看，能行。 

  


六场，七场，八场，人们已经愈发习惯他的神奇。伊万时常在刷手机刷到时，对着巴萨一号加盟球队以来最长联赛不失球记录眉开眼笑，而不为世人所知的一面是，记录的创造者怀揣着秘密：他有一份精心筹备的巨大贺礼准备呈献给他的心上人。第九场是加泰罗尼亚的同城德比。红蓝的墙背后耸立着更为宽阔的人墙，这一侧看台的球迷们向来是忠诚的拥趸，且随着赛季的进行，曾经那些质疑的杂音早已湮灭在声势浩大的助威歌声中。 

  


然而今晚的裁判似乎过分“勇于”挑战这全场十余万只的眼睛、全球百万计的心。 

  


半场的时候巴西人叫德国门将他赶紧准备两张小纸条：“我总感觉裁判的黄点套餐已经蠢蠢欲动了。”特尔施特根轻锤了一下对方后背（被躲开了），告诉他最好收回这个不合时宜的玩笑。他想了想，临场的通道里还是挨个嘱咐了一遍身前的四后卫注意别留下把柄。阿根廷的光头大哥反过来安慰道，小伙子你自己先不要慌，裁判吧，你管他瞎**吹，可你实力一直摆在那里的嘛。一旁刚刚正与其交谈的队长也发话了，“在这片绿茵场上，我们所有人都在尽其所能，不留遗憾，这样的话作为回报，我们最终会收获应得的东西”，声调依旧慢条斯理，却具有令人安定下来的分量。 

  


特尔施特根一言不发地继续绷紧自己的手套系带。 

  


接下来的四十五分钟巴塞罗那依旧踢得别别扭扭。即使是合理范围内的申诉，也能被出示黄牌警告。利益受到二次侵害的内场球员难以置信地瞪大了眼睛，他们的教练拉住了第四官员理论，远眺着这一切的特尔施特根亦忍不住咒骂出声。 

  


但当更可怕的错误发生时，马克做不到愤怒。 

  


他是彷徨无措的。一个货真价实的火线救险，不考虑比赛对手、重要程度，这个球简直分分钟让人联想他为红蓝军团效力第一个年头里，在安联的那记扑救。球在完全过线之前被他的指尖捅了，然后他听见哨响——主裁眼神坚定，手指指向中圈。 

  


人海在沉默后，爆发出的漫天嘘声他听不见。特尔施特根连自己什么时候跌坐在门前都意识不到。他茫然地望向大屏幕。大屏幕上，FCB对手的那一边由数字零跳作一。这是过去两个月都从未发生过的。 

  


功亏一篑。 

  


偏偏让他触及美丽幻影，又击碎。 

  


此刻，德国人内心的苦闷一股脑梗在了胸口，然而他的难关，又能找谁去倾诉呢？这心情或者也可以唤作委屈。这不是我的错……至少零封的脚步，它不该止步于这里啊！ 

  


他抹了一把眼睛。作为一个成年人，他“退化”泪腺似乎在这个时候也有点复苏的迹象。全怪诺坎普顶层灯光晃得。他飞速找好了瞬间之软弱的理由。真的，这也太晃眼了吧！连脑子中穿越时空的记忆都能给剪接进来——逆光中，全世界最温柔的那个身披四号的他，向马克伸出手来…… 

  


胸肋撑起神殿的脊梁，肌肉血管是壁墙，供在心中的神像啊，无需言语：如果我的身前能有伊万你在，那么我根本不需要如此狼狈、如此惊慌。 

  


他搭了一把手站起来。“比赛还没有结束。”现实中，真正拉起他人的高个子后卫收起了平日里的嘻嘻哈哈。德国门将的队友其实大多不解他的情绪为何这般剧烈波动，然而他们选择团结在他的身边，用言语，包括肢体的眼神的，给他安慰。也有相对不善言辞的。里奥抱着球走向中圈。西班牙人的防线该注意了，现在的十号是被惹怒的版本。  


  


我没有挽住你的手。我牵住了许许多多的手。 

  


许许多多的手也牵住了我。 

  


向来如此，特尔施特根感慨道。不管是球场上的兄弟，球场外能允许我的演讲叩开其心房的人。从这个角度来讲，旧时光的确被剪接在了当下—— 

  


“今天真是一场惊心动魄的比赛啊。好在最后巴萨主场的荣耀被你们守护住了。” 

  


驾驶座上的司机在行驶的间隙，把手搭在了身旁门将的手掌上。十多分钟前，他们在车库里的碰面对马克来说完全出乎意料。德国人心里猜测，他的Omega大概是接到队里谁的消息，说他有点心神不宁，需要照顾。他的情绪如今基本已经没问题了，至少按照独自开车回家这点。他现在只有有些遗憾：“其实结果还可以更完美的。”然后他从头交代了自己的计划。他跟主教练的约定是，如果零封场次达到连续十场，那么他要求俱乐部在摆平场外风波一事上，拿出全面支持的态度。 

  


“至少会有一场特别发布会吧，有我，和你，一起出席。” 

  


“你是想让全世界都承认你就跟定我这个人了？” 

  


“想。” 

  


“天呐，马克，我、我又不在乎。”拉基蒂奇觉得自己一时被他丈夫的执拗逗到了，结果鼻头倒好，一酸，这反应明明白白地告诉他，你是感动更多，“好吧，准确来说是我在渐渐学习忽略掉那些。他们真的不重要。说到底，你又不会因为外界说三道四就不再爱我，对吧？而我最最在乎的，只有这个了。” 

  


好像很合如人饮水冷暖自知的道理，然而有的人偏偏不知满足。“我认为你可以在乎一下，伊万。又不是你的错，是我们这一世的社会太完蛋了。”特尔施特根板着脸恨恨地说的话，拉基蒂奇却憋不住了笑。“你这样搞得我，我之前那么瞒着你的努力都在干傻事吗……” 

  


答案在侧面脸颊，一个吻凑了上来。 

  


  


  


次日的恢复训练在下午，德国门将可以拥有一个温情的夜晚和悠闲的早晨。于是他错过了第一时间接收俱乐部主席发来的邮件： 

  


“经过高层、教练、队长的一致通过，我们要在冬歇前说清楚这个问题。” 

  


他的要求被满足的过程比想象中容易得多。“恩里克先生跟我们说起这个诉求后，我们一直高度重视着你的每一场表现。零封绝对是很棒的事，但也希望你知道，作为俱乐部，我们必须百分百地保护我们的球员。” 

  


“Més que un club”精神总是能被赋予新解。巴托梅乌拍了拍球队一号后背，低声嘱咐道：“……也希望你能帮我们多多说服主教练，续约的事情还是有很多可探讨的部分。 

  


“至于等下的记者会，该问什么问题，不该问什么，媒体那边已经交代好了。你就从前两排里挑。” 

  


他们步入临近现场的休息室，另一位即将走向镜头前的人，拉基蒂奇，已然在这里等候许久。 

  


他也在做自己的准备。实话实说，上一世的围攻加上这一世的遭遇，他对媒体的不信任感，乃至恐惧，绝非一朝一夕就可以改观…… 

  


深呼吸。他与俱乐部主席拥抱致意。“等一下我还有个谈判要飞，你们两个，可以吧？” 

  


“没问题，这样正好。”两个人对视一眼，特尔施特根开口道。“反正就算不好，您现在也不能把我卖了。”拉基蒂奇小声嘟囔掉。 

  


传进巴托梅乌耳朵了，变成了，“卖掉？怎么可能。特尔施特根是我们巴塞罗那最棒的门将，他还会在这里许多年。” 

  


克罗地亚人笑而不语。 

  


两人挽着手来到台前。刚一落座，一个记者便从人堆中“蹭”得一下站起来。他自然没拿到话筒，用喊的，大声朝特尔施特根夫夫俩问道：“有消息源称您们尽管已经结婚两年半了，但是还没有正式标记。我想听一下您们对此有什么回应？” 

  


这让“久疏战阵”的伊万格外措手不及。他顿时抿紧双唇，紧张地转头望向马克。有长桌遮掩，德国人把一只手搭在的大腿上，以此安抚；另一只手则把话筒掰至自己嘴边，言： 

  


“先生，请问你是？” 

  


“我是西班牙六台记者埃杜·阿吉雷。” 

  


“好的。既然你也是今天的记者朋友，那我提醒你注意维护这场发布会的提问规矩。看看你周围的同行们，我想他们也好奇各种各样的事情，但他们都很礼貌。” 

  


“恕我冒昧，特尔施特根先生，您似乎想通过这种方式来绕过我的提问。这样做很欲盖弥彰。如果您的Omega从一开始就有不忠于您的念头，那我认为这个场合很适合把他的罪行——” 

  


“你怎么不猜我身上有什么毛病呢？”特尔施特根厉声打断他，“够了，坐下吧，否则我只能拜托保安帮忙请你出去。”直到盯着阿吉雷心不甘情不愿地坐回原处，他才告诉会务助理，可以正式开始。 

  


第一个举手被叫到的人：“我是《世界体育报》的记者。首先，恭喜特尔施特根先生您在最近的联赛中创造了超过800分钟的个人最长零封纪录。”“谢谢。”“所以我的问题是：在您的理解中，近期状态如此神勇应该主要归功于何呢？” 

  


“是这样的，我认为，我身边有利的因素很多，包括新援的加入、我对巴萨哲学的深入理解，等等。最重要的还是身边每个人的支持，教练、队友、后勤保障人员们……以及我的伊万。” 

  


他看向自己的恋人，金发的Omega欣慰地浅笑。他又言：“当然，这样的支持是他们很长很长时间以来一贯给予我的，今日的成就算是开花结果，我希望未来我能够继续回馈给他们最好的。” 

  


“您好，我来自于加泰三台。承接刚才的问题，在交出这些轮的完美答卷之前，赛季初，您的表现曾出现过非常大的波动，引起多方质疑。那个时候也正是您太太身上的一系列传闻持续发酵的阶段，请问您后来又是怎样走出那段风波的？” 

  


“质疑？嗯，希望在场的各位以后搞赛后评分评星什么的，能手下留情放我一马，这样我受到质疑大概会少一点。谢谢大家。”台下众流出一串和谐的笑声，“至于风波的话……不能说走出。外面会分析啊议论啊，很多，然而球迷顶多带着嘘声进球场。事实上，我喜欢他们试着要让你失去安全感。他们都在嘘你，这其实是十分享受的。” 

  


记者的眉头拧成一团：“……这听起来实在有些，别扭？” 

  


“我想马克他的意思是，”瞟了一眼见某门将没有异议，拉基蒂奇便接着说了下去，“越困难的条件越容易激发他的挑战欲。比如最近我们欧冠淘汰赛阶段抽签，抽到了巴黎圣日耳曼，这是一支有能力制造麻烦的球队。因此我认识的马克，他必将拿出一万分的斗志来迎战这样的对手。” 

  


“对。” 

  


“我是《每日体育报》的记者。我直接切入大家最关心的话题了：关于整个事件导火索的那几张照片，你们二人方便具体说明什么吗？” 

  


经过几重铺垫，终于来了啊。特尔施特根心想。是该正式加以澄清了。虽然早已对最关键的点准备好腹稿，话到嘴边，却突然之间引起了德国人一阵气愤。他说：“我有一个必须说出来的观点。各位，伊万他在晚间出门，见到了别的人，这是一件多么匪夷所思的事儿吗？哦，他是一个结了婚的Omega，这又有什么关系？！他首先是一个成年人，自由自在、对自己负责的人。并且我爱他，他爱我，至死不渝，完事了，不是吗？ 

  


“追根溯源，这个足坛、乃至整个世界，竟然都对这等不公平的存在视而不见，简直不可理喻。”既然这完蛋社会就是找不出人管管这世道，行，我亲自来。巴萨一号气呼呼地结束了自己的发泄。如果说最初的小插曲是给这场记者会塞了两桶火药，那么眼下的气氛则是被特尔施特根的一番话降到冰点——后者甚至要更加一触即发的恐怖。一旁的拉基蒂奇连忙堆笑找补道：“我也简单谈谈。其实那两张照片所呈现的事件，皆为马克他知情或陪同的。但镜头之内总有局限，我们两人也没料到事后竟然需要辩驳外界的误解，而保存什么证据。我们之间的关系是大家都难以想象的密不可分。恳请大家切勿被有心人误导，一定不要做出那种围攻我们巴萨优秀一门的事情来。” 

  


若放到往常的话，特尔施特根肯定会因结尾那种偷偷给自己奖励一块糖的行为而暗爽。可是他今天没有。不对，不对，总之就是哪里不对。是不是我做错了？迫使伊万面对这些曾经伤害过的他记者。一时间，今世生为Alpha的人脑中划过一丝怀疑。记者会仍要进行，他努力整理好心态，迎接下一个问题： 

  


“第二排右数第三位。” 

  


“谢谢，我是DAZN的马茨·施密特。通过二位的描述，我相信你们二位的感情目前没有亮红灯。”点头肯定，“那么，之前的风波的是你们婚姻面临过的最大挑战吗？还是说，你们还有其他更令人难以忘怀的珍贵回忆？” 

  


“天空体育。请问特尔施特根先生，你们夫妻两人未来有什么计划吗？是否拉基蒂奇先生还会再次出现在看台上？” 

  


“你好。我谨代表腾讯体育，向您二位提前致以来自中国的新年问候。” 

  


…… 

  


“最后一个问题。”经会务助理提醒，特尔施特根环视全场。他的眼神与阿吉雷对上，冷笑，言：“这样，我愿意再给那位西班牙六台的记者一次机会。” 

  


转眼话筒就递到了面前，参与型举手的六台记者本人都搞不明白门将葫芦里究竟卖的是什么药。“咳咳，”他清清嗓子，“事实上，我思考了好久你回答我的‘我身上有什么毛病’这句话的内涵。假设，嗯……你主谋，你和你身边的Omega在一起了这么长时间，平日里也恩恩爱爱的样子，但实质上已经貌合神离——这可已经构成人设欺诈了。” 

  


“哦，就这些？” 

  


“是的。” 

  


“看来这位先生并没有问题想问我，他完全可以通过幻想来自圆其说。”特尔施特根不禁带上了奚落的语气，“请你把话筒交给身旁有需要的人吧，我看你左手边那位刚刚也举手了。” 

  


阿吉雷气得，脸上表情几乎变了形状。众目睽睽之下他只能把话筒交出。另一个人站了起来。“我是《足球先生》的主编费里尼。”开场介绍一出，他瞬间引起周围记者的集体侧目。他们都知道，此次事件的头个爆料，就是出自这家媒体之手。 

  


连台上的拉基蒂奇听到这个声音，都下意识倒吸一口凉气。他屏气凝神，听这位手段高超的大编辑接下来要讲什么。“我可以作证，没有标记这件事是真的。”费里尼直接甩出一记惊雷。 

  


他扫了眼周围，满意地看到众记者的眼睛亮了起来，镜头举了起来。呵，这次我就网开一面，把大新闻与你们共享吧，毕竟这可是难得超级有趣的场面啊。他笑了笑，不紧不慢继续说道：“我们一点点捋。假定你们之前情比金坚，一度完成标记了吧，那好，根据相关报道，堕胎后的Omega将会丧失前任Alpha的标记，并且往后一年其生殖系统与后颈信息素腺都很难恢复。哦，我说这个，可能在座的有些朋友听得云里雾里，但你一定明白吧，伊万·拉基蒂奇！” 

  


被他点名的男人猛地站起来。 

  


“我不明白，我不明白你在说什么……”他双臂撑着台面，情绪激动，马克急忙想把他拉回怀里安抚。只见伊万猛地抬头望向费里尼，眼里顿时溢出来泪水。他哭诉着： 

  


“为什么你突然就说起孩子了？还是堕胎！你怎么会向我这样的Omega灌输这么可怕的内容！你想过影响吗？ 

  


“对了，我记得欧洲已经全面禁止堕胎了吧？如果你想怂恿我，来证实你什么奇怪的逻辑、结论，难道、难道你想挑战我们政府的司法系统吗？天呐，你的居心真是无比可怕。” 

  


被反问的主编瞠目结舌，甚至特尔施特根也因这突兀的爆发而愣住了。 

  


“知道吗，我和马克之所以还没要孩子，就是害怕！唉，怎么能不害怕。我一个Omega，大半夜都有未知的眼睛盯着我们一举一动。万一他要再做点儿什么，我该怎么办，我一个Omega能怎么办！ 

  


“我希望我们的孩子能健健康康、快快乐乐地长大。至少，不要让带着恶意揣测的镜头对准他们。这点我真的求求您了，费里尼先生。”讲到这里，他已经情绪失控到无法继续言语。他干脆捂着脸，一抽一抽地哭泣着。没有旁人知道该开口安慰什么。 

  


特尔施特根吓坏了。这变化太过猛烈、太过夸张，简直让人怀疑是道德绑架的精湛演技。他悲愤无比，想反驳，他的伊万，不，任何一名Omega都不该如此低声下气、委曲求全。 

  


不过，摆着最优先顺序要做的是……他不能放着自己最爱的人在那里哭。“今天的记者会到此为止。”特尔施特根站起来宣布道，“如果还有人对伊万和别的人同框照感兴趣，请睁大眼睛看这里，我给你们素材——” 

  


他搂住脸上缀满泪珠的，在其耳畔小声说：“宝贝儿，走吧。” 

  


“嗯。” 

  


然后特尔施特根在拉基蒂奇嘴上安抚式地啄了一口。他相信一定有相机帮他们把爱定格了下来。 

  


…… 

  


“请留步。是费里尼先生对吧？” 

  


面色不善的男人停下脚步。除去记者招待会走向没有按他预想的剧本来的失望，那个Omega的质问也让他颇为难堪。所以他决定赶紧离开这里。这时候会是谁叫住他呢？ 

  


“是。” 

  


“你好我是巴萨对外关系主管。费里尼先生，你的名字并不在我们发放记者证的准入名单上。希望你能配合我们的调查，告诉你如何参加这场记者会的详细经过。” 

  


切，这可有点麻烦。 

  


…… 

  


“咱们这是去哪儿？”拉基蒂奇大概消灭了十余张手帕纸后，终于渐渐平静了下来，“我看这不像是回家的路线。我好想赶快休息啊，你队长还说要给咱们送几瓶他家酒庄的酒呢。” 

  


“再坚持一下，咱们去机场。”今天的司机说。 

  


“啊？”显然这个答案出乎拉基蒂奇预料，“等等，你是不是又有什么事儿瞒着我！” 

  


特尔施特根边笑边躲着克罗地亚人的严刑逼供：“哎呀呀我开车呢，别揪耳朵。” 

  


这个计划也是最近才诞生的。 

  


你不在乎什么世界，那咱们干脆再次逃离。 

  


他们出海了。 

  


南部海，温度适宜，白日的水清澈透亮，夜晚的星则是另一样风光。德国人没有特意去找个痛心处去“故地重游”。毕竟他想要的是—— 

  


“我终于让它跟从前不一样了，对吗？”游艇甲板上，特尔施特根从背后环住Omega。相比模仿什么泰坦尼克，拉基蒂奇知道这真的是一个防坠落的措施。 

  


他笑笑，“就像你说的吧。” 

  


其实还是一样的。 

  


他放眼望去，昏黑的大海上流淌着细碎的光。 

  



	5. Chapter 5

神像被供奉在信徒的圣殿中，神像也供奉着自己信徒的像。

  


名为伊万·拉基蒂奇的神明是如此爱着他身体里的的德国信徒。“我也爱你。”后者言，紧接着他便不安分地活动起来。原来被伊万放置于胎盘之圣坛上的信徒，根本不是像婴儿那般小小一个，是男人，因此他当然不甘于蜷缩在狭窄的腹部内。

  


新生，从开膛破肚起始。羊水的海洋漫了一地，能量随之消散，可怜兮兮的母体犹如脱水的鱼。此刻，信徒仍然没有离去。他从伊万的身体中捧出心脏，这就是他苦苦寻觅一生的、胸口处失而复得的宝贝。

  


“我永远爱你。”特尔施特根对着紧握于双手的鲜血淋漓物发誓道。

  


而后，克罗地亚的Omega从睡梦中惊醒过来。

  


他应该是下意识地五指紧张到收拢，掐疼了他所搂着的枕边人的胳膊。“怎么了？”他的丈夫迷迷糊糊地问他。

  


“……我好像听见阿尔蒂娅在哭。”伊万随口扯了一个慌。

  


似是让大脑重新开机，特尔施特根反应了一会儿才安慰道：“如果咱家的小姑娘半夜哭了，薇薇安会负责把她再拍睡的。”薇薇安是他们家的保姆。据她所说，自打满一周岁后，小姑娘已经很少晚上折腾人了。

  


“嗯。”拉基蒂奇闷闷地答道。他翻了个身背对马克，努力让自己的思绪平复下去重新入睡。未果。身后人顺势粘到背上的怀抱存在感过强，体温比平日的感觉更灼人。这样下去只会让心跳越来越快——都同床共枕几年了，其原因不可能是羞怯，是慌。伊万扭了两扭挣出自己，从床上坐起来，说：“不是……那个，我觉得我还是应该去看看……”随即便伸脚去够床边的拖鞋。这时，德国人的大手突然搭在某人将要遁走的肩膀，吓得Omega一激灵。“你别动，我去吧。”马克说。

  


也好，总算是能一个人冷静一下。拉基蒂奇得以长舒一口气——不为他遇到的噩梦并非现实，主要是在这样没开灯的夜，马克不会察觉他额头上挂的冷汗，所以就不会再一次为他担心。他握着床头的水杯小口啜饮着，不一会儿，特尔施特根从儿童房检查完回来。“阿尔蒂娅睡得很香。”这个好消息丝毫不让拉基蒂奇感到意外。

  


他把水杯放回一旁，张开双手搂住他的Alpha，让香橙味的信息素温柔地包裹着他。“这样我就放心了。”他仰着头说道，角度正好，即使环境昏暗也够马克想象出对方的姣好脸庞。他忍不住俯下身给伊万一个吻。

  


“你现在脸上太毛茸茸了宝贝儿，我都差点儿没找准你的唇。”他一边微笑调侃着，一边将他的爱人拐回床上，“好好睡吧，晚安，伊万。”

  


于是拉基蒂奇第二天的计划安排就多了一项刮脸。

  


理发师是特尔施特根认识的人。虽然伊万从未在德国门将的脑袋上看出什么特别的设计与层次，不过既然是对方介绍的，那么这家店总归是最稳妥的选择。

  


“还有什么需要服务的吗？”清洁掉最后的胡茬，理发师问他。克罗地亚人围着围布，对着镜子照来照去，甚至还孩子气地鼓起了腮帮子——随即，为自己的滑稽模样笑了出来。“看起来挺不错的。”他给予理发师好评，“至于发型吧……让我想想。嗯，简单修一下就行。”他是有那么一瞬间想过剃一个跟他家Alpha同款的寸头。般配是般配，不过那样就显得我脑袋太大了。他立即对此予以否决。

  


搞定了造型设计后，他叫理发师给自己拍了一张，好上传到网上，给所有人“汇报工作”。当拉基蒂奇刷完在此期间错过的首页所有新消息，准备关掉社交软件，他发现马克已经悄悄给自己的返图点了喜欢。

  


看来是训练结束了。拉基蒂奇心想，遂直接驾车前往约了晚饭的馆子。杰拉德·皮克跟特尔施特根一块儿来的。然而，相对于一名加泰罗尼亚中卫，今晚特尔施特根两口子更需要找的是作为安道尔主席的他来聊一聊。

  


谈的是夏季办一场青训邀请赛的事儿。“要我说，在那个时间段，向公众讲一个好的故事、拉人来参加这样一场热身赛肯定不是什么大问题。”听了二人的初步构想，现在轮到皮克发表自己的见解，“关键是，你们能找到那么多愿意以Omega身份登场踢球的小球员吗？”

  


“这里好像有什么误解。”拉基蒂奇言。特尔施特根与他对视一眼，默许他继续说下去。让Omega同样参与到体育竞技中来的主意自然不是他们两个重生者的首创，上世纪就有过这么一阵风潮，对此拉基蒂奇尽量找来资料做了功课：“且不管目标是名是利，那一批Omega球员可是很敬业地服用抑制剂完成比赛——而据我所知，当年的抑制剂副作用可比现在大多了。没有理由说如今的Omega就比当年退步了。

  


“何况，真正令赛事叫停的是观众席的治安难题。

  


“‘Omega自己的足球赛’，我不清楚主办方喊出这个口号是否有搏个噱头的居心，但可想而知，部分前去观战的球迷一定把它当成了一场盛大的猎艳。当不加克制的Alpha信息素越积越多，越来越浓，口角摩擦便不可避免，有时候就升级成为暴力事件。”

  


杰拉德缓慢地摩挲着自己下巴：“哦，我大概懂你意思了。你认为应该限制观众？”

  


“准确来说，我是根本不想宣传Omega参赛这点，以防吸引一些杂七杂八的人来。”

  


“那除去参赛者，别的Alpha就最好不要被放进场了？”

  


“对！”拉基蒂奇答得十分干脆。

  


“你确定吗？”

  


“当然！”拉基蒂奇希望用语气语调表达自己的坚定。

  


“哈哈哈哈好！”结果西班牙人突然大笑着鼓起掌来附和，“马克，你完了，你也被嫌弃了！你回家仔细想想怎么哄回你老婆的芳心吧。伊万说不定预谋着哪天把你也锁家门外呢？”原来不知不觉间，杰拉德的脑电波已然触发了“逗你玩”频道。“不、等下，我是说，”一时克罗地亚人紧张到舌头都捋不直，“马克的话，可以进去……也可以不进去……”他瞟向身旁人的眼神里，写着的是：我不是有意忽略你的，求原谅啊。

  


而特尔施特根把它解读成了求帮助。“咳咳，我觉得这样大义灭亲、以身作则挺好啊。”既然伊万都恳求了，那么岂有他做恋人的不撑腰的道理？“杰拉德，当天你也把护腿板穿上，我再戴着手套。有哪个Alpha胆敢硬突就你铲断、我扑住。”

  


巴萨的三号中卫笑得愈发前仰后合了：“你别抢答嘛，我只是想听伊万自己说乐不乐意这样做！现在可倒好，你们啊你们，两个联合起来怼我一个。”我不站伊万这边治治你这个突然就没个正型的，怎么，还能跟你一伙啊？特尔施特根心想，藏于餐桌下的手悄悄攥着克国Omega的：“谁叫最爱我的人是他呢？难道你有什么意见吗，杰拉德。”

  


闹闹腾腾的场景，令拉基蒂奇的嘴角不禁勾起甜蜜的弧度。他的手也小心翼翼地回握住特尔施特根的。

  


饭后他们手牵着手去海边散步。“我是不是忘跟你说了，你今天的造型好好看。”说这句话的时候，德国人正依恋地将脑袋埋在对方颈侧，吐字带出的气息搞得后者痒痒的。“所以呢，你听从杰拉德的建议，现在就开始讨好我啦？”拉基蒂奇佯装嗔怒地推了他一下。

  


“我不一直都在讨好你吗？”被“冲撞”的巴萨门将只是稍稍趔趄两步，转头便又贴了回来，“我爱你，我简直忍不住帮你做所有能做的事。所以你可要多多吩咐我啊！”“哈哈，你做得已经很完美了。”伊万微笑道。“然而我感觉我做得还是不够。”特尔施特根却否定了心上人的称赞，“如果我能在更早的时间为你做点什么，你是不是就能踢上球了？”

  


你这是依然心存愧疚吗？可是，分化成哪种第二性别，这也是没办法重来的事……拉基蒂奇摇摇头：“我想，你可能搞错了顺序。是我自己先决定不踢球的，然后才分化成的Omega。”前脚后脚的事，正正好好是在自己重生之后，就迎来了热潮的猛烈欢迎，“当时我的样子可谓是百分百不适合踢球了。嗯，算是在那之前就做出了最恰当的放弃吧。”

  


对于伊万所口述的已然尘埃落定的事情，德国人发现用他自己被扼住的喉咙、被刺痛的心没有办法作出任何评价，无论理解支持，亦或愤恨否定。

  


他们沉默地继续走了一会儿，马克就任着伊万的脚步越来越慢，直到陪他彻底停下。他的确还有话没说完：“不过……我因为费了很大功夫适应涌入大脑的记忆，导致第一次发情期恢复的时间太长，因此丢掉了原本在建筑师事务所的实习工作——这也是事实。”肉眼可见的，他的门将先生表情比刚刚还要凝重，于是拉基蒂奇反倒抢了宽慰人的角色：“你可不许可怜我，那样不就显得我现在混得很烂了？有你这样一心想找到我的家伙在，即便离开了足球，我怎么可能过不好？

  


“或许命运的种种安排，全部是为了与你重逢吧。”他笑着总结道。

  


你看！如今的我每天都有大把的时间带着阿尔蒂娅学习、玩耍。她最近可喜欢往厨房钻了，嘴里似乎已经有了“爸比”的雏形，软绵绵的手掌扶着橱柜的壁，小脚丫坚定地朝我迈出一步、又一步，每一句、每一步都是你我生命的惊喜。只是我得小心些，别让正热乎的汤汁飞溅出来，烫伤我们小宝贝的稚嫩皮肤。美妙的料理，我亲手做的佳肴，应该等你的嘴巴到家，再一起品尝。你是不是又要夸我厨艺进步了？

  


你看！如今的我出现在诺坎普看台上，已经重新变成最受欢迎的人（之一）了。球迷们当然会以“一号门将的Omega”这样的标签，我不介意，只要我这样的身份可以作为示范，鼓励更多的Omega参与到体育事业里来。此外，开着匿名马甲在论坛里下场互撕还是太低级了，我更不方便直接在你和主席主教练的关系中发声站队，但是啊，正所谓细微处见真章，当我晒的生活照里，隔三差五就夹着你在加练、你在照顾小姑娘、你在做对这个社会有意义的事，那他们必将越来越认同你的努力且顾家的好男人形象——嘿嘿，反正事实就是如此，让别的人羡慕去吧。

  


你看……算了，这个先不能让你知道。

  


当年在大学学的理论知识也应用在了实处，半年下来，拉基蒂奇一点点积攒的销售分红已然相当可观。如今，无疑是到了他把这笔钱精打细算花出去的时间。

  


靠在特尔施特根肩膀上，与他一起仰头看夺得西甲冠军的庆祝烟花时，克罗地亚人首次将预谋已久的惊喜向即将又长一岁的门将透露一点点：“马上就是你的生日了，你有什么想法吗？”

  


“嗯……听起来，你已经有计划啦？”

  


猜得真准。在拉基蒂奇眼里，他的Alpha和他绝对称得上心有灵犀，即便他们之间根本没有生理上的标记来印证这一关系。“去年阿尔蒂娅太小，我也太累，没工夫操办，所以我想啊，今年务必得把派对的事儿好好补上。”语气中，某人的骄傲是甜味的。

  


“听起来就很让人期待呀。”特尔施特根揽着自家Omega的身体，合着球场内的歌声欢快摇晃，“对了，正好是联赛顺利收官，我可以多邀请一些朋友跟咱们一起吗？”

  


请啊，越热闹越好。这点拉基蒂奇可以拍胸脯保证，完全没问题。毕竟大把大把砸给酒店承办方的，可是真金白银。四月三十号当天的排场也确实足够物有所值，调动气氛的乐队一首接着一首，酒水与小食也都是有求必应。作为整个宴会的第二顺位中心，他站在一人高的翻糖蛋糕前，往来宾客带着笑颜为他的美满家庭道着祝福，而也他频频举起手里的香槟回敬。

  


说实话，拉基蒂奇还蛮暗自庆幸自己事先订的场子足够宽敞，毕竟他的Alpha可真是邀请了不少人！听说加泰三台还是哪家媒体，甚至早早在门外架了个机位，直播到场的各路来宾。也不知道到底是哪个家伙把这风声都放了出去。拉基蒂奇抿着高脚杯内的金色液体，酒精助长内心的喜悦，他的脸上飞起一抹绚烂的红晕。此情此景，他的私人小金库几乎要为此被“洗劫一空”都没那么令人难过了。

  


“砰”、“砰”，今夜最重中之重的主角接过乐队主唱的话筒，用手掌敲击两下试音。人群渐渐安静了下来，大家的目光皆被舞台上的德国人对吸引。特尔施特根开口道：“首先，感谢大家来捧场我的生日宴会，希望你们所有人今夜都玩得开心、玩得尽兴！”

  


台下响起阵阵掌声。在所有人之中，拉基蒂奇绝对是最为他台上的丈夫骄傲的一个。他仰着头，继续聆听马克的发言。马克说：“谢谢，谢谢大家。其实我还知道，你们愿意出席这次晚会，就是用行动最好地支持我和伊万的慈善事业。所以，这份掌声也理应献给在场的每一个人！

  


“那么事不宜迟，我们的慈善义卖会就从现在开始吧。

  


“相信大家都拿出了非常厉害、非常有意义的宝贝，我再次向大家保证，今天拍卖所得的金额，会全部纳入促进Omega体育发展基金会的账户。”

  


咦……？我的安排里，有这么一项流程吗？

  


如果说赞助商赠送的新产品是固定节目，签名球鞋那种东西也可以现从训练场拎一双出来，但主教练带着自己装裱好的大幅摄影作品、甚至还能在台上头头是道地介绍画面中的平权意象……这、这不可能是一时兴起，只能是预谋已久。

  


“哈哈哈，这个嘛……”被伊万揪着问起的巴萨门将，含糊其辞地带过了一个月前酒店经理给自己通电话问询的部分——“我们这边收到一份涉及金额不菲的委托，委托人是您的Omega，请问先生您是否对此事知情、并同意您的Omega动用您的财产呢？”——“事实上，为了举办今天的盛宴，伊万你根本没向我索要任何呀！你不需要我的支持，不会真的嫌弃我了吧？”

  


马克最后的语气带着点委屈巴巴的腔调，对此，伊万心知肚明对方是在逗他。“才不需要你呢，这点‘小钱’……”也不是装作多么阔绰，考虑到众人竞相为慈善事业慷慨解囊，或许对比之下他的花销真的是小钱。他努力说服着自己。收起惊喜被看穿的失望，拉基蒂奇又问他的Alpha：“那为什么，你想到了把今晚的生日宴改成这么公事公办的慈善晚会呢？我以为，大家聚起来，热热闹闹玩一玩会更轻松呢。”

  


“你批评得对。”特尔施特根轻轻叹了一口气，“只不过，我们马上又要打欧冠半决赛了……如果是纯粹的享乐，难免又要被别有居心之人大做文章。”以慈善为名就不一样了。他温柔地注视着克罗地亚人的脸，说，“我不希望你承受这样的压力。”

  


唉？刚斩获赛季首冠的我们不是风头正好吗——

  


拉基蒂奇忽然意识到一件事情。“所以，在没有我的2019年，你们输掉了比赛？”

  


前世经历了更长岁月的男人沉默不语。

  


“对、对不起！”第一反应是道歉。他闷头扑进德国Alpha的怀里，委屈的眼泪接近夺眶而出。

  


可我为什么在委屈呢？

  


马克的结论一直是对的，这样的话，错误百分百出在自己身上。顾不得细想，大脑中的另一套逻辑正高速运转：他必须隐忍住泪水，因为痛哭的表情放在马克的生日宴肯定很是扫兴。

  


我为什么这么爱你呢？

  


潜移默化被刻在脑子里的高级反射持续输出，拉基蒂奇抬起头，这个时候他的脸上已然看不出半点心伤。他讨好地问道：“但至少，你个人还是不讨厌我为你准备的这些吧……”

  


“怎么可能讨厌呢？只要是你送给我的，我都喜欢得不得了。”

  


“那就太棒了！”拉基蒂奇的表情是一种夸张的喜出望外。他双手捧着德国人的脸，嘴对嘴来了一个热烈的吻。唇舌在交缠，另一半的精力被Omega压制住心中的小人——他在崩溃地尖叫：

  


我为什么这么在乎你呢？

  


这样简直就像，就像，我完完全全只是为了你的愿望在活着啊……

  


“马克，失陪一下，我想去楼上房间休息会儿。”“嗯，最近辛苦你了。”跟他的丈夫打声招呼，克罗地亚人便离开了会场。关上门，回到没有任何人目光的场合，拉基蒂奇立马蹲下身子，抱头痛苦起来。

  


你的愿望，是身前有球，身边有我，我们都能安然无恙地活着，这样很好。很好。金发的Omega挑不出任何毛病。他真的想不明白，凭什么过着这样“拥有了一切”的生活，他却不知何时，丢弃了自己的独立人格，将自己的整个人生都托付给一个Alpha呢？

  


我……不想……失去我……

  


他的世界是崩溃的。哭着哭着，一种无法自抑的恶心感涌了上来。拉基蒂奇抱着卫生间的马桶开始呕吐。

  


  


-TBC-

  


———————————

这里设定狮花第一个孩子是18年初生的Althea，第二个孩子也就是刚刚在结尾中预示怀了的Ben。再次强调文中前世和现世都是虚构的2019。

  


  



	6. Chapter 6

  


最后拉基蒂奇还是对杰拉德多拉商业赞助的提议点了头。但是，在他的坚持下，出场的Omega小球员们的名字全部好好地保护了起来。被放在谈判桌上的，只有多名巴萨球员主办、一支完全以Omega球员组成的队伍将要参赛这种程度的信息。在社交媒体上公布出来的也是。

  


友谊赛的实际规模有点儿超乎了克罗地亚人的想象。加泰地区的几家球队都响应了号召，还有从德国、荷兰、葡萄牙来的小孩，甚至皇马都派出一支梯队来参赛——也不知道杰拉德怎么做到的。然而究竟是哪家俱乐部在场上并不明显，因为赞助商统一提供的球服并无队徽之分。而这正是主办者想要达到的效果：将特殊的那支队伍隐藏起来。

  


这里的比赛只有胜负之分，而不应该计较什么AO差异，不对吗？

  


眼下正进行的是三四名的决赛，赛场边特别设置了乐天TV的转播机位。拉基蒂奇还开了Zoom跟几位没法到场的Omega小球员连线。他们中有的完完整整参加了一个多月的秘密集训，却在最后因为情期的到来无法亲临现场——这份遗憾，曾经的巴萨中场想尽力补偿。

  


“你解说得真棒！”一名小球员讲，“有你这么一分析，我觉得我在比赛中能看到许多不一样的东西。将来我也当解说员好了。”“当然可以呀。”年长的Omega微笑鼓励道。

  


“可是，总爱抛头露面的话，没有Alpha肯接受吧。”另一个男孩插话进来。

  


“啊，这个……”刚刚还畅谈理想的孩子语气变得不确定起来。

  


倒也没错，这个世界的桎梏体现在方方面面。拉基蒂奇方要组织些语言安慰他，从耳机之外，距背后很近的地方却传来一句：“你好？”

  


突然的问候让金发男人吓了一跳。他定睛一看来者，是位素未谋面的女子。他匆匆对连线中的孩子们道声失陪一下，便摘掉耳机以示礼貌，听面前女子说：“我并非有意旁听你的交谈，不过，也的确在旁边蹭到了一些部分。你是在讲解比赛的状况吧？即使只有这种程度，我都能从你投入的神情中感受到你对足球的热爱。所以趁他们中场休息，我觉得我一定要跟先生你打声招呼。”

  


“哦，哦，谢谢。”如果说小孩子对给予帮助的一方总是带有天然的憧憬，那么现如今连偶遇的路人都称赞自己，难道自己还真有点解说员的天赋？这让他既暗自窃喜，又有些诚惶诚恐：“我似乎情不自禁说话声音就有点大了，还好没有打扰到你，女士。”

  


毕竟我已经有马克了，再谈出门工作的话……会给他带来麻烦的。

  


“叫我茵玛。没关系，我只是来看看我亲戚的孩子，顺便到处逛逛。”她和善一笑，“你是来这里做什么的呢？依我看，你这一副装备如果是专门做足球评述用，就有点欠考虑了吧——虽然你自身的水平绝对过关，我打包票。”

  


你一个Omega独自来什么球场呢？他下意识地察言观色读出问题的本质。但是，直接往坏的方向揣测这样一位女士也不太对。拉基蒂奇定了定心神，答：“我叫伊万，来这里主要是陪我的丈夫。”

  


这个答案看样子令茵玛不再生疑。她似乎完全不认识我，嗯，球员太太的知名度总是弱于巴萨一线队的大明星的，我懂。经历两世的克罗地亚人内心滋味复杂。不过这样一来，我那些乱糟糟的传闻可能并未传进这位女士的耳朵里？

  


那可真的谢天谢地了。

  


茵玛接下来和他聊的都是一些比赛相关的事。上半场来自葡萄牙的青训队和Omega的特殊球队战成平局，谈及最终比分的预测，他自然不好道破身份方面的缘由，只是说了这重身份带来的结果：“穿红衣服的那边小孩，在我看来更有拼劲、更想抓住得来不易的胜利，所以我赌他们会赢。”

  


下半场的比赛走向确实如他所愿般发展。于双方僵持不下的体力瓶颈期，红队抓住反击的机会，攻入关键的一球。胜利是多么美妙的体验啊！之前，场边有两个加油格外卖力的男孩，此刻也一并冲进欢腾的队伍拥抱彼此。拉基蒂奇猜测他们是Omega这边谁的前队友——没有足球（再一次的）将他们连系，这几个孩子的人生可能已经天南海北。唉。要不是茵玛女士在旁，他自己也会难掩热泪。

  


已经有多久了？上一次，他在场上和队友们挥洒汗水、相拥庆祝。场边的也算。以后还有机会吗？

  


这个世道他指望不上旁人，或许唯有一直深爱着自己的那位，能稍懂些他的体悟。

  


嗯，作为颁奖嘉宾的那位，正一个个和荣耀的季军们握手呢。

  


“你看起来要离开了？”茵玛问。

  


“是，等下我得去另一片场地了。”走完颁奖流程，特尔施特根的伴侣应该适时出现在那边迎接他。

  


“很高兴认识你，伊万。不知道你方不方便，临走前我们可以互加一个联系方式吗？”

  


现在的我，只是在扮演那个男人梦想成真的附属物罢了，实在不必劳烦任何人如此挂心。拉基蒂奇摇了摇头，婉拒掉这位年长的女士：“假如你想要我老公的电话号码，他也会在那儿。”

  


“好吧，谢谢，我想不必了。”对方没有勉强他。

  


待克罗地亚人走远，茵玛才拿出手机编辑信息，反馈他们谈话的内容：你说的这位赛事提议者，感觉始终比较抗拒与我交流。

  


“没关系，我相信你已经竭尽所能。”花钱委托她来这里的人回话说。

  


  


  


整届邀请赛下来，拉基蒂奇自认为他的形象管理做得不错。尽管腹中胎儿时不时给他腰部带来酸楚，但这点代价可以忽略不计。私底下马克都大力称赞他为赛事平稳运行作出的贡献。

  


这很重要。你可是编剧，是特等座的观戏人。

  


从那之后，来到孕中期的Omega便更少出门了。在比以往多更多的独处时间里，他与手机和跑步机也渐渐疏离。他喜欢发呆。自从那一夜在生日宴上的幡然醒悟，拉基蒂奇便实在缺少力量去打理“自己”的生活。

  


你在挑剔什么？这样充满爱意的家庭，不是很完美吗？

  


你可以得到一切，代价“不过是”失去自己的一切。  


  


真的，应该学会知足了。他心想。听见房门开启的轻响，仰躺着的Omega从床上支起身子。只要自己不出差错，不在扮演露出马脚，他和马克这份如梦似幻的美好生活也就永远不会完结。同样支起来的还有笑容，用于迎接光着小脚丫“啪嗒啪嗒”走过来的阿尔蒂娅。

  


孩子总想找她的爸比，这个时候做家长的情绪就应该饱满一些。今天她的好奇心来到爸比的身上：“爹地告诉阿尔蒂娅，说，肚皮里还住着一个小宝宝耶。”

  


“是的呀，爹地说的话肯定是真的啦。”克罗地亚人张开怀抱，任由他的心肝宝贝一把掀开自己的衣服，小嫩手戳了戳肚子，问道：“这么小的地方，宝宝竟然住得下吗？”

  


“哈哈，你也是从这里生出来的哦。”

  


“哇！”重新审视爸比肚子的目光是那么的难以置信，小家伙决定把这么厉害的事情好好记在脑袋瓜里，“既然爸比也这么说，那肯定就是这样啦。毕竟爸比和爹地一样，永远都不会骗阿尔蒂娅的，对吧！”

  


拉基蒂奇笑了笑，没有回话。这个年龄段的孩子根本不会明白她无意掷出的是怎样的信任，何况现阶段有着更好玩的地方等着她探索。她将耳朵附在微凸的肚皮上，专心地听啊听：“呜……我好像感觉到了一点声音，咚，咚，咚，咚。爸比，小宝宝这是在做什么呀？”

  


“你听到的那个叫，心跳。”

  


“心跳？”小姑娘重复了一遍新听到的词汇，“心跳是什么东东？”

  


“心跳是生命的象征哦，证明宝宝正在爸比的肚子里茁壮成长。”拉基蒂奇轻抚愈发凸显的孕肚——这么快啊，已经到了能听见胎心的时候，“只要是活着的人都有心跳的，”他告诉自己的女儿，“阿尔蒂娅也有，爸比也有。”

  


闻言，小姑娘安静了一会儿，然后表情变得焦急起来：“呜呜，我、我怎么听不见自己的心跳了……阿尔蒂娅是不是死掉了啊，呜呜呜呜……”

  


“没有没有，不是这样的。”赶在第一颗泪珠珠滚落前，拉基蒂奇连忙把闺女拉近怀里，“心跳，要这个样子才听得到。”他把耳朵靠在女儿胸口偏左的地方，说，“嗯嗯，能听到哦，阿尔蒂娅是非常健康的小宝贝。”

  


立马，破涕为笑。阿尔蒂娅搂着他的脖子，“我也想听听爸比的。”这样的愿望当然会被满足。在成年人的指导下，她从侧面靠到拉基蒂奇的左胸处：

  


“听到了。”

  


小姑娘奶声奶气地告诉他，

  


“爸比的心跳，跟小宝宝的感觉不一样。”

  


窝在他身上的人类幼崽已经惬意地眯起眼睛。拉基蒂奇猜这是困了，手掌一下、一下，轻拍着哄她入睡。但是，他的甜心宝贝如梦话般的温声细语仍然被他辨个清晰：“呼唔……阿尔蒂娅，很喜欢爸比的心跳声……爸比要答应阿尔蒂娅，千万不要死掉哦。”

  


拉基蒂奇愣住了，连带着安抚她入睡的手掌也停了下来。这个时候金发的小天使睁开了眼，仰头看着她的爸比。“爸比永远不会骗阿尔蒂娅的”——这番信任让某人的嘴唇，刹那间，像被封印一般。好在重新苏醒过来的女孩子并非想要逼问他什么，而是找到了新的目标：“我要去听听薇薇安阿姨有没有心跳！”她跳下床，又“啪嗒啪嗒”地跑走了。

  


Omega松了一口气。

  


在家的日子里，他一般会分成三个状态。只有自己时一种，跟孩子相处是一种，而等到马克从外面回来后，他还会表现得更加“神采奕奕”。不过，自打某天薇薇安在餐桌上不经意间向这个家的Alpha提起“太太有时坐在那儿挺无精打采的”，拉基蒂奇便提醒自己：还要注意家里的这双眼睛。

  


但是，在人前打起十二分精神真的好累。

  


他都有点忘记了怀阿尔蒂娅的时候是什么情形，总没有这么累吧？那段时间，他的家人来西班牙照应过一阵子，直到后来，马克雇了对家务劳动和照顾婴儿照顾产妇更加全能的薇薇安入住这个家。似乎日常起居方面，他的丈夫从未让他有多操劳，因此，留给拉基蒂奇那么多独自思索的时间，关键的区别其实很好总结：无意识地被世界摆弄不会有什么感觉，自己主动去迎合则会越来越感到扭曲。

  


另一个自己开始讥笑：

  


“你知道的，我一直等着你。”

  


“你最终会选择这边的。这边，什么都不用想，什么都不用伪装，很舒服哦。”

  


心中那从未出走的死亡阴霾，塑成身影站在Omega身前。然而他发出的声音就像是从最深的海沟里钻出，显得格外阴阳怪气。紧接着的，是滔天的巨浪从影子的身后涌起，向拉基蒂奇直扑而来。

  


下意识，手护在了小腹前。

  


“至少现在的话，不可以。”拉基蒂奇告诫自己道。这腹中属于马克的血脉是无罪的，他或者她，必须依靠自己留下，留到新年，才能让胎儿的发育和降生都处在一个安稳的环境中，然后享受一个衣食无忧的童年。

  


他从白日的噩梦浪潮中努力向外爬，冷汗浸湿衣服，使其黏着在身上，配合身下被他手脚扯得凌乱的床单，好似一场搁浅。他喘气，沉重地呼吸，却发现自己的心跳久久无法平息下来。他意识到这是另一种东西接管了他的世界，是胎儿压迫腺体导致的，生理上的欲。  


  


由于并未发生标记，即使房间内哪哪都残存着特尔施特根的气息，可怜的Omega依旧无法得到足够的慰藉。始终无法攀上巅峰，又不会自行消退掉，这样绵绵无止境的存在不能称之为快感。拉基蒂奇从下半身感到的是酸楚的折磨。

  


无法置之不理。需要动手。

  


就连是否有锁过门都忘记了、不在乎了，大脑在机械化的外界信号中变得一片空白——自亵中，他得以陷入片刻的自我。

  


真的是片刻，毕竟他的Alpha是那么的无微不至。掀开被子一角，闯进拉基蒂奇视野的是一副担忧的表情。“听说你今晚没吃饭？薇薇安叫你你也不应。你是哪里不舒服吗？”特尔施特根坐在床边，问他。

  


克罗地亚人双腿把被单搅得满是褶皱，脸颊也在被子里闷得通红。他的马克闻起来真的很棒，像熟透了的甜甜橙子，让他好想一口吃进嘴中。逃不过的。并非羞耻心作祟，让伊万不想将欲望宣之于口。但他也很清楚，如果不做出解释，马克绝不是那种善罢甘休的人。

  


“你要，嗯……小心一点。”怀孕的男子只需将被子全部移开，展示自己那一片狼藉的下身，就足够让他的丈夫明白应该做些什么。尽管，无比怜惜的轻浅插入对双方来说都很辛苦。

  


什么嘛，还是逃不过你——被占有的感觉既让拉基蒂奇感到满足，又让他无比心痛。这也是当然啦，马克你都能从上一世追到这里。他靠在巴萨门将宽厚的肩膀上，忍不住这样想。

  


我还能怎么做呢？手段必须更狠一点。

  


等到……

  


等到……

  


终归是挨到了临产的时候。

  


已经生产过一次，按理说拉基蒂奇怀的二胎会顺利很多。选择了无痛分娩。家庭病房里，特尔施特根的手一直紧紧握住他，试图分担一点痛苦，传递一点力量。然而，事与愿违。这一次的Omega拼尽了全部力气，却仍然迟迟无法让他肚子里的宝宝降生。

  


时间一分一秒地过去了。

  


几名医生护士商量过后，告诉他们：再这样下去胎儿会有窒息的风险，建议剖腹。直到病床被推进手术室前几步，特尔施特根才极不情愿地松开了手。而这让拉基蒂奇暗自松了一口气。

  


我会为你留下一对儿女，这样，说不定你就会放我离开了吧……

  


他不禁胡思乱想。接受麻醉进行手术的过程中，金发的Omega整个人都是恍惚的。似乎有听到啼哭声，似乎自己又被推回了家庭病房，然后，最最清楚的是疼痛袭来。他虚弱地躺在床上，旁边是他刚刚生下的宝贝。宝贝理应得到全世界的祝福。大部分球员照例会将这一消息第一时间分享到网上。

  


拉基蒂奇已经没力气作出什么慈爱的微笑了，只希望拍出的照片能忽略掉自己的脸。

  


  


-TBC-

  


  


———————————

这故事写得气死我了！气死我了！（流泪猫猫头.jpg）

的确是有考虑过让拉奎尔小姐或丹妮小姐来客串一下，不过最终还是让“女士”这一角完全参照现实了。

因为全名叫茵玛·普吉（Inma Puig），所以硬要把小甜菜普吉拉上亲戚再降两岁塞进这个友谊赛也不是不行XD。其实三四名的交战双方中我有另外的隐藏代入，有机会写个番外啦~

薇薇安（Vivian）的话，看这个拼写，都懂吧……就，她在设计时参考了假如没有前世记忆，完全被这个社会驯化的Omega花会在狮花家庭里扮演怎样的角色——大概是专心相夫教子三从四德的好太太吧，不能像文里这么作精（x

（狮：我宠的，你管得着吗？xx） 

  



	7. Chapter 7

  


茵玛·普吉女士等来了预约今天的他。

  


男人在沙发上落座。他有一些紧张，尽管仍极力掩饰——这在茵玛见过的访客中属于正常；他的气场还附带着一重忧伤，而这往往这也是人们上门寻求她帮助的缘由。“今天想聊些什么？您的太太近来可好？”

  


“他，最近还不错吧。第二个孩子，我问他用不用再雇个帮手，他说自己已经很擅长育儿的一切了。孩子们确实每天都在茁壮成长。”笑笑。特尔施特根将十指交叠放在膝盖上，不久之后又调整了一番两腿摆放的姿势，“所以这可能只是我自己心态出了问题……但愿吧。”门将的声音渐渐小了些，道：“我只能说那是一种挥之不去的感觉……希望你听完我说的话，能帮我分析出点门道吧。”

  


“当然可以，很高兴你愿意寻求我的帮忙。”

  


“嗯。”这不是与她第一次交谈，一些基础的情况已经有所交代，我本不该对接下来要谈及的内容如此犹豫，但是——男人的上唇终于放过了自己的下唇，“是这样，我好像能从他身上感受到一种……想要自杀的倾向。”

  


茵玛的上半身更往前倾了一些，“听起来这是相当严重的情况。”她说，良好的共情能力让她的表情也变得担心起来，“一定有什么东西促成你这样想吧，可以告诉我吗？”

  


回忆。但特尔施特根把第一个最直观的证据跳过了。似乎注意得到访客已经找到了答案，茵玛微笑着把问题重复了一遍。他舔了舔嘴唇，开口道：“有件事，17年那时候的了，可我现在回想起来却越来越觉得不对劲——”

  


一开始谁也不会想到发生那种事。天气正好，马克提议带着伊万去加泰罗尼亚广场附近转转。当时Omega还怀着阿尔蒂娅。已经有所凸出的肚子是个不轻松的负担，但Omega本人兴致很是不错，他们便也乐于逛得慢一点。接着意外就发生了，尽管，一开始的他们根本认识不到是何种规模的威胁向两人袭来：

  


尖叫声四起。

  


有的人倒在了地上。

  


大脑在接收到视觉听觉信号的下一瞬间就分辨出这肯定不是任何节庆活动。“危险！”特尔施特根心中警铃大作的同时，也不忘了在嘈杂中大声呼叫着爱人。然而，逆着逃窜的人群，拉基蒂奇突兀地定在原地，向着事故的中心望着。直到他的丈夫走上前拉他的手，他才收回自己那副漠然的表情，随其离去。

  


之后他们遇到了队里的法国边卫。“你们怎么在这里？！”迪涅问，彼时他忙着向惊惶的民众们分发毛巾和水。仅顾得上简单交流几句情况，法国人告诉他们，可以去自己的家中暂避一会儿。

  


想必你今天受了不少累吧。

  


终于落座休息时，巴萨门将望着他的伊万，心想。金发的Omega没有同他对视，只是，用手掌安扶着自己的腹部，一言不发。那时候的特尔施特根权当是对方尚未从吓蒙掉的状态缓过神来，但当他再后来回味、无数次回味自己的记忆时，他发觉拉基蒂奇其实一直很清醒，包括逃离时的路线规划、安定下来后叫马克也去帮法国人的忙等等，反应都很快。劫后采访中逻辑通畅的叙事也可对此加以印证。  


  


所以，真正让他在面对危险时无法挪动脚步的，那个表情的真实含义恐怕是……

  


对自我毁灭隐隐的渴望。  


  


“我明白了。”耐心听完来访者的自述，茵玛心中已经有了初步的判断，“如果可以，我希望能够尽快安排一次和您太太的面谈，特尔施特根先生。就算您是伊万·拉基蒂奇最亲密的人，但我也无法像这样，单单面对着您就把干预的工作完成。”

  


“嗯，我试试……”马克犹豫着答应下来。事实上他并没有十足的信心能说服伊万。他更没有信心自己家的那位与“路过的球迷”重逢后还可以保持诚实。

  


或许一开始便预设你会抗拒这一切，给你布下“善意的圈套”是我有错在先。但潜意识里，德国人仍然想给自己出此下策找到理由：动了那场不合法规的手术后，伊万对大多数可就医可不就的情境都在尽量避讳。谨慎点倒也没错。他想。提前搞定诊疗的私密性无需动用很多资源，还能让之后安心不少。特尔施特根唯独担忧的是，他深爱的人会将“无关紧要”的伤痛隐瞒起来，只为不让自己心伤。

  


“对了，还请您向您的太太转告我的邀约时，不必表现得过分郑重其事。”茵玛格外嘱咐道，“有的时候关心则乱，情况或许并没有像您想象的那么糟。”根据她的经验，在这种极端案例中，往往不只是一颗心灵需要治愈。

  


唉，这就是你错了。

  


普吉女士是安德烈斯推荐给德国人的。曾经帮助这位前队长走出困境的履历足以证明她的专业水平值得信赖。然而，纵使她再怎么神通广大，也不足以洞察马克和伊万前世今生的全部。而这就是特尔施特根眼下面临的难题：他不知道该从何解释起他的配偶本质上已经尝试了自杀、并且成功过一回了……

  


谁会愿意这么揣测呢？朝夕相处培养起来的感觉虽然道不清楚所以然，但也不至于平白无故。愈演愈烈则更加证明他们两人的生活一定在哪里产生了变质。很长一段时间里，伊万凝视着海面的时候，马克必须去紧紧牵着他的手，而这样做的出发点往往不是罗曼蒂克。站在高处围栏边、窗边同理，马克需要在一旁护住才能令自己心安。就连伊万在案板前突然愣神，久久没放下刀的话，也容易引起他紧张好一阵子——如果对方再不告诉自己究竟想了些什么只说没事儿，那简直更叫马克提心吊胆。再这样下去，他害怕自己会在深夜控制不住叫醒熟睡于身侧的人，只为反复确认伊万并非就此陷入永远的沉睡。

  


至于那些眼睛实在无法时刻锁在伊万身上的场合，他只好拜托薇薇安时常注意家中Omega的情况，有什么异常举动立即给他打电话；他还告诉阿尔蒂娅可以多去找爸比玩，“否则你的爸比一个人会寂寞的”。有这些人的存在会让他稍稍放心点。也就一点点。平日训练他尽量做到第一时间奔回家，然而客场作战的话，牵挂，可谈不上是个解决问题的有效方法。每当凝视全队包机上他身边特意留出的空座，马克都会格外痛恨这个残酷的世界——这什么见鬼制度？凭什么把一位本可大放异彩的克罗地亚之星驱逐出绿茵场？

  


今世的马克的确失而复得，然而他仍希望神明在上，不要让他又一次失去；甚至更进一步的，也赐予他一个补偿伊万之失去的机会吧……

  


  


  


一通倾诉过后，特尔施特根的心情舒缓了许多。不过直至预约时长的结束，德国人都没有将事情的原委和盘托出。他不确定隐瞒掉前世的真相，是减轻了普吉女士对他有着比较严重臆想的怀疑，还是反倒加重了。茵玛指出他涉入伊万的生活太多：“我这样说可能有些冒犯，但是，我个人认为即便您已经标记了他，也不代表他的人生就完全是你的所有物，他就必须百分百遵从您的想法而活。”

  


哦，事实上他不可能被我标记了。

  


“不要将自杀者的行为逻辑完全否定，先生，即便您出于拯救。”

  


回到了家，特尔施特根也一直在琢磨这句话。难不成哪一天伊万说“我决定赴死了”，他要答“好，你去吧”？不对，不对不对，肯定不能这样理解的。任何情况下，马克都拒绝这样的结果。他坚信第二次的生命里他必定能创作出不同。重点应该是过程。就好比一道数学题，不能因为答案出错就给全部求解步骤画上叉号——

  


等一下，我这样是不是又傲慢了？

  


自顾自地就占据了伊万人生判卷人的位置啊……特尔施特根甩给自己嘲讽的一笑，但他挂在嘴角的弧度却遭到了他思索之对象的误读。“想什么呢这么开心？”克国的Omega倾斜身子拱了马克一下，“我就提个建议，不至于让你感到好笑吧。”

  


“抱歉，你刚刚说什么来着？”

  


其实拉基蒂奇也就顺着电视台播的赛事预告随口一问。如今叫他重复一遍，他还觉得挺自讨没劲的：“哎，我是说，这个夏天有点想去伦敦看看温网啦。我偶像的比赛也是看一场少一场了……”犹疑的语气透露出本人都觉得这个理由很不充分。两个宝贝太小，尤其是还没彻底断掉母乳的本，简直是拴住他这颗不安分的心的坚固锁链——呵呵，暂且不提他还有着一个更“离经叛道”的夙愿呢。

  


“想去就去呗。”

  


天知道特尔施特根克服了多大恐惧才逼着自己给出如此“无所谓”的答复。这样的努力证明他的确试图改正，然而根深蒂固的过保护习惯又岂会消减得这般容易？下一秒，汹涌的本性又开始溢出：“钱够不够？我要不要安排个人与你同行——”

  


拉基蒂奇打断他。“放心啦亲爱的，你那个时候就好好踢你的欧洲杯吧！”这么痛快，属实令克罗地亚人意外，“不过，我还以为得搬出届时你我相约伦敦的理由来诱惑你呢……”情欲正浓，他和他的唇顺势纠缠了好一阵子，而后费德勒迷弟一枚才恍然大悟道：“对啊，你这个重生者早都知道德国队能不能进半决赛嘛！”

  


有那么一瞬间拉基蒂奇认为这是个彻底逃脱的机会，但现在他又犹豫了：我错了，你的穷追不舍总是超过我的想象啊……哈哈，毕竟都能从上一世追到这里来嘛。两个人依然嬉笑着，却各怀心事。送机时的情况与其相似。不过，德国门将到底还是低估了自己的相思症。与自家Omega分离后的时间总是煎熬。等到小组赛与淘汰赛中间休的那一天假，别的队友都有家属探视时，他简直更想伊万了。  


  


嫉妒吗？这他妈的还用说。

  


但这归根结底又是自己选的。唉。无聊如他干脆决定在酒店房间内闭眼小憩一会儿。日有所思，日也可以有所梦。时间拉回到两人见的最后一面，机场。拉着行李箱准备安检的拉基蒂奇表情满是漠然——好像与某个时候重叠了，至于究竟是哪个时候，梦中的马克一下子想不起来。感受到Alpha依依不舍的视线，那人朝他一笑，挥挥手，向前走去。

  


去吧。

  


  


  


手机铃声迫使男人睁开眼。

  


号码陌生，引他警惕。接通，一个操着南美口音的年轻声音传出来：“先生你好，我叫乔凡尼，我们应该在去年邀请赛的时候联系过。对不起又打扰了您，就是，我、我最近遇到了非常麻烦的事情，恳请您一定要帮帮忙！”

  


挂断电话后他看了看手机上的时钟。才九点，对于一个正在享受悠闲长假的人实在早得很——习惯了西班牙作息的人是这样子的。拉基蒂奇算了算时差，大西洋彼岸的时间比这还要早得多。他有理由怀疑听筒那头的男孩根本是紧张到一晚没睡，掐着点，打来这样一个尽可能礼貌的、不搅人睡梦的求救电话。

  


应该对这份用心回以同样认真的心情。拉基蒂奇洗了把脸让自己清醒一点，接着，坐在酒店的桌子前梳理他方才了解到的事件：名为乔凡尼的Omega小球员在离开欧洲的青训营返乡后，又隐瞒第二性别加入当地的一低级别球队，踢球赚钱补贴家用。然而最近，他的教练发现了这一秘密，并以将他逐出球队为要挟，向其勒索一大笔钱。

  


整件事谈不上有多复杂。麻烦的是，相隔万里，他或者把马克也算上，他们的能量很难辐射到那么一个遥远大陆的小城市上。依托巴萨队内南美人的关系，寻找当地的业内人士向这个教练施压或许有用，但眼下的情况是，乔凡尼的时间紧张，大家的时间都紧张——别忘了美洲杯也在打。

  


始终思索不出一个妙计，烦恼的克罗地亚人，感觉自己的头发已经被揪掉了好几根。唉，首先，把最重要的一个准则告诉他吧。既然乔凡尼声称在邀请赛里有联系，那么他应该也在当时的WhatsApp群组内。拉基蒂奇有段时日没关注这个群了。他稍微扫了眼历史记录，发现这些一个夏天的战友们，仍然时不时发些离开足球后的日常生活，交流感想。点开列表，拉基蒂奇根据对方的手机号码锁定账号、加上好友，并将两人的聊天置顶。关于通话里乔凡尼最后的请求，他的回复是：“我不能把这笔钱借给你。”

  


许久没有回应。正当他以为南美的小球员支撑不住去补觉了，对面发来了一长串的照片，统统，关于某个小球会一群年轻人的胜利喜悦。随后，男孩又写道：“虽然这对一个已经分化的Omega来讲有点不可理喻，但我真的还在踢球。你还想要什么证据我都可以给，求求你相信我吧！我现在真的真的需要这笔钱。”

  


即便是透过文字，拉基蒂奇也能想象会有多。他也连忙输入自己的解释：“听我说，乔凡尼，如果是你的家里急需用钱，我很乐意帮助。但你的情况不一样。你今天让他得逞，明天他仍然可以捏着这个把柄向你要钱。并且他还会以为只要你挤一挤手头，就能拿出这个数额。人的欲望是永远不可能满足的，你持续的投入完全是竹篮打水一场空——而这就与你踢球的目的本末倒置了，我们不能做这么傻的事。听我的话，你也不要去向其他人筹措金钱了，好不好？”

  


乔凡尼似乎花时间消化了一会儿这个道理。“那，我到底该怎么办？”他认可年长者的观点，可他依旧迷茫，“依您的意思，我只能换个球队重新开始吗？”他试探性地问道。乔凡尼不敢提问的是，他所求助的这个人是否本质上在暗示自己，干脆挂靴才是一劳永逸。

  


事实却是，年长者远比他认为的要更加体谅他的痛苦，无论离开故地流浪，亦或放弃最初的理想。正因如此，拉基蒂奇反倒无法用任何轻飘飘的安慰将男孩轻易打发。他只能含糊其辞地表示，再等等看，还有方法。临比赛也是教练给出期限的前一天夜，他终于将一纸安道尔俱乐部的回执和飞往西班牙的机票订单发给了乔凡尼。

  


“都安排好了。”今夜这个跨洋电话是带去喜讯的。交涉了一周多，拉基蒂奇真的很高兴能为这个小球员准备一条（可能还要更加光明的）后路。现在，克罗地亚人最期望的事就是等到乔凡尼下飞机，他想要第一时间好好抱抱他——很难说哪一个Omega会从中得到更多的安慰。

  


“谢谢你！”正因未来不再让人感到害怕，乔凡尼也便渐渐恢复了他这个年纪本该拥有的活力。末了，男孩跟拉基蒂奇这样商量道：“然后……明天的比赛我打算去试试看。万一教练只是吓唬我呢，哈哈。”

  


克罗地亚人自然没有不同意的道理，只是又嘱咐了一嘴：保持联络。再怎么清除后顾之忧，次日的他难免还是紧张，就好像这位前中场自己也久违的即将踏上战场。九十分钟，会不会诞生一些新的情况？网球场绿油油的草坪与雪白的边线加剧了这一错觉。与其枯坐看台三心二意，他索性起身离席。拉基蒂奇无畏于当一号球场上万人中的特例——今天，南美某场低级别联赛就是比温布尔登的巅峰对决重要得多。  


  


不久之后他接到大洋彼岸传来的最新战报：乔凡尼说他被按在了板凳席上。

  


做过很多预期，实际真被驱逐出赛前战术布置的那一刻，年轻的球员依旧有那么多的委屈堵在心里。他试图更专心于手机上的联络，但又不是什么一气之下离开，坐在场边而已，主力变替补的他不可能不关注到他的球队今天在场上呈现的劣势。而这让他有一点点卑鄙地想着：哼，一下子不适应吧？都怪你，都怪你！谁叫你们还离不开我呀。

  


结果中场时试图尾随队友进入更衣室的他，又被赶出来了。

  


他气得浑身发抖，扭头跑掉了。积怨需要一个节点来爆发——此处指乔凡尼的队友，在关上更衣室门的那一刻。他们的队长一脚踹上了长凳，“咣当”一声巨响。其余人也是场上对过眼色的，乌压压的一片，三两下就把主教练给围上了，代表这事儿不给出个解释肯定没完。他们的带头人上前问：“乔凡尼那小子怎么了？今天不好好地来报道了吗，怎么不让他上场？”

  


教练第一时间想的还是隐瞒他干的好事：“他就是不舒服。你们知道，他每隔段时间就要请一次假，昨天也这么跟我说的。没想到今天又来了，我觉得吧，这个事不能勉强……”

  


“说实话！”与此同时，后排又有球员踹了一脚可怜的长凳，教练被吓得一愣一愣。眼见着围上来的手下将士不吃这套，他只好自暴自弃宣布道：“我说，我说。咳咳，乔凡尼吧，他是一个Omega，他欺骗了我们大家。为了我们这个队伍的和谐，我已经决定，将他，开除出队了。”

  


出乎他的意料，人群中随即爆发出阵阵哄笑：“你当我们鼻子傻的吗？”“我们早就知道了！”……他们的队长走上前揪住教练的衣领，撂下狠话：“就因为这个？你知不知道这最后几轮对我们的升级形势有多重要？！你要开你的除什么时候不行，偏要卡到现在？！”最后几句他则压低了声量贴在耳朵边说，“利用，也该做到最大化吧……以及，别想着自己吃独食，毕竟兄弟们都留着这杯羹呢。”听得主教练脸上很是青一阵白一阵。

  


巧合是队中唯一的Omega并不知道这场“兵变”的细节，巧合是闷头在场上跑圈的他遇上走出来的教练，被告知：“热身好了是吧？赶紧给我换上你的球衣。”直到一个小时后，从绝杀的喜悦中缓过劲儿来的男孩子才想起来还有一个重要的人需要通知。终于守到新消息的拉基蒂奇，也为他的描述而由衷地高兴。

  


赌这么一下没有交钱是对的。乔凡尼告诉伊万，既然自己的问题在队友们的帮助下有所缓解，那么他也打算再在这边坚持一段时日。“不好意思，这些天您一定为我的事费了很多心吧。”小球员在听筒里讲，“其实我也没那么想去西班牙，毕竟，我家这边还不太严格，而西乙B的话，不适合我，肯定一下子就把我的问题曝光了。”

  


拉基蒂奇没记错的话，当时的夏令营招募的可都是一群在青训体系里小有名气的未来之星。他们的同期，哪一个不向往着五大联赛的第一梯队？如今，却……

  


小球员继续着他善解人意的发言：“我最近想明白了，先生。就像您说的，在我身上持续地投入其实改变不了什么。我最终的归宿也就这种球队了。”他一边理性地分析着，一边努力制住眼眶里打转的泪，“我永远感谢您的好意，也拜托您，在帮助我反倒会打扰你正常生活的时候，将我抛下不顾吧。

  


“这个世界，没有地方让我们做这么愚蠢的梦啊。”

  


克罗地亚人的表情顿时凝成了一块冰。

  


“有……”他好想这么回答年轻的Omega。他试图分辩这跟被敲诈勒索的情况不一样——对，就是不一样。他们追求的是一个无比美好的愿望。如果所有人都因为结局是徒劳就不去做，那么在这个体育世界里，Omega的地位永远不可能发生改变。再者说，只要每努力一点，每帮助过一个Omega，那么他们所做的事就不是徒劳。

  


即便是西西弗斯的巨石，也曾一度离开山脚。

  


“会有的，一定会有的！”他用喊的向乔凡尼保证。因激动而颤抖的手，打开久违的群聊。他想知道，如果不只是举办一届杯赛，而是将集训的项目变得更为长久，那么，在提供食宿的基础上，有多少人愿意冒险共赴这易碎的伊甸园？他看到有，与乔凡尼类似的孩子有许多。来自世界各地的回应，渐渐填充了手机界面的一屏又一屏……

  


或许我可以做一些事情……嗯，那我必须去做这样一件事情！  


  


此刻的他自己尚且意识不到，偶然寻得的人生方向，让他整个人的气场焕然一新。连漫步在小镇街道上的样子都格外神采奕奕，好似向外辐射着世间一切光。他的样子很难让人不注意。有人搭话：“嘿，小哥，你是不是要到情期了。”

  


停下脚步。稍微嗅了嗅自己的味道，并与脑海中的生理课内容相结合，Omega意识到情绪一高昂的确会对信息素产生影响。“谢谢提醒。”他对路人说。在家倒无所谓，出门还是别到处发散味道比较礼貌。毕竟又不是所有人的腺体都像自己的一样对外免疫。这样想着，他从背包里翻出一盒阻断信息素的后颈贴。盒子被打掉，动手的是还未走远的路人。

  


“你这是什么意思？”拉基蒂奇皱着眉头。

  


那个人丝毫不觉抱歉，甚至还在贴近。“你的味道还很纯粹。啊，看起来你也不年轻了，竟然从未没有Alpha上过你？”他的一言一行皆让克罗地亚人感到恶心，“呼呼，我倒是不介意勉为其难养你这么一个。”

  


看来，浓重的酒气可能不止来源于这个Alpha的信息素，还源于他被熏昏的大脑！金发男人白了一眼身前的醉鬼。“我已经有我的Alpha了。”言毕，便推开对方向前走去。怎料那人不依不饶，干脆动起手来抓未标记的Omega。应对纠缠不休的骚扰者，拉基蒂奇完全不介意来点狠的。拳打配合脚踢，手臂抡足了圆，把双肩包掼到其脸上——里面还装着水杯、充电宝之类的硬物，祝愿挨了这么一下能让这个醉鬼清醒一点。

  


至少他现在被击倒在地。

  


肾上腺素仍然残留在拉基蒂奇的四肢百骸内，这个时候他是兴奋的，捏着拳头，手臂上连带的肌肉略显凸出。孕期都未放松过的锻炼有了实打实的成效，他为纯粹运用自己的力量解决问题而感到骄傲。同样的事实摆在对方那里，便明显的不是滋味：被一个Omega揍了，这么跌面子的事儿，怎么能忍？

  


“喂！你给我站住！”他大声喝道。

  


醉酒的Alpha拔出随身的小刀，几米开外的猎物一下子乖乖定住不动，简直不能再合他的心意。嘁，到底是个O嘛。而拉基蒂奇绝非没有看见多出来的武器，也不是不明白这武器可以造成怎样的伤害，他只是——

  


直面恐惧的感觉竟然如此的……让人心动。

  


快，这样一来你可以顺势就把责任推给眼前这个路人。

  


正好你刚刚还夸下那么多的海口，要想收场，还不是得依赖你那位多金的老公？吹吹枕边风，做最符合马克心意的配偶，一个完美无瑕的工艺品，真是恶心！呕！

  


何况你本来也不是什么Omega。

  


来吧，找回那个完全属于自己的自己吧！

  


低迷的求生欲令拉基蒂奇根本忘记了躲闪，眼睁睁地看着那把闪着寒光的小刀朝自己刺来。仅有放在胸前的手，下意识替他阻挡了一下没有伤及要害部位。

  


一时间血流如注。

  


好痛！

  


  


-TBC-

  


  


———————————

巴塞罗那恐袭、伊万度假遇袭和手上的伤疤被我各种移花接木呢……

以及，

是这样的，我的确在写文的时候翻阅了不少心理问题、心理障碍的事例，主要作用是确定角色的思维逻辑与情绪发展不要太突兀怪异；而抑郁症为代表的心理障碍在足坛也并不罕见，仅仅回看巴萨历史，就出现过决心赴死的恩克以及逃离病魔的小白。

然而我不想将文中拉基的事确诊为任何一种疾病。

一方面是为了尊重现实中并没有——至少并没有表现出来——患病的球员。即便剧情需要、仅限虚构，平添疾病的操作我也于心不忍。另一方面则是我认为有必要尊重现实中正在遭受病痛折磨的人。文中描述的“心理问题”，其成因与表现都不适合作为任何病症的参考，何况未来我给该问题的解（鸡汤），更是绝对绝对不能拿来治病的……

总而言之，勿当真勿计较，这个故事着重讨论的还是自我与世界的平衡啦。

让我们下个月七夕节见~

会HE的！

  


  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天是开坑一周年，也来到正文倒数第二章了呢～  
> 感谢对这个故事过分陶醉的自己w

  


心脏紧紧地拧巴在一起。

  


血腥味盖住了一切，包括酒气，包括信息素。克罗地亚人捂着狰狞的刀口，向后踉跄着倒退了好几步。痛苦刺激他的大脑高速运转，那些从未加以深思却奠定了他思维逻辑的东西，一时间全部翻涌上来——

  


死掉真的更好吗？死掉难道就能重来吗？

  


灵魂仿佛一脚踏破时空的界限，拉基蒂奇可以一眼瞥见那个他无可否认的未来：没人知道他亲吻格子球衣的样子，没人关心他放弃足球修来的文凭，没人了解他为那些男孩做过的、还想要做的事情，他将永远背负着这样一个遇袭的已婚Omega身份，躺在血泊里，给欧洲杯巅峰之战带来些许阴霾；躺在鲜花缀饰棺材里——墓碑上会刻什么名字呢？“特尔施特根”的“伊万”。

  


我依旧不是我。

  


这是为什么啊！即便是死亡，竟也不能将我拯救。拉基蒂奇的内心哀嚎的分贝数丝毫不比他外在表现的少。然而这并不能唤回酒鬼半点同情。酒精与信息素混合着上头的他早忘了最初的目的，只觉得自己一刀下去没让猎物老实下来不爽得很，还想再补上两下。

  


动啊！在下一刀朝Omega刺来之前，手臂支起的防御角度，终于与他所祈愿的样子重叠。赤手空拳抵挡利刃当然痛极了。拉基蒂奇的脸已经狰狞到变了形状，眼泪也是横流，可他仍然咬紧牙关苦苦支撑着——有的时候，绝望的确会比希望带给人更多力量。

  


他希望自己听见了警笛的声音。

  


  


  


全队上下今天刚从慕尼黑移师到伦敦，舟车劳顿，他们的主教练希望所有人都能在大本营好好休息，而不是……勒夫对于跟他提出请假的头一人有些意外，毕竟22号的这位平日里还比较安分，不像是那种，急不可耐地要去大城市夜生活里找点乐子的人。

  


“马克，我知道你最近一直有些情绪，”勒夫没有直接拒绝，只是搬出劝诱的口吻——最好的情况是对方能够自行意会，做一个明事理的人，“但你的位置绝对比你想象的要重要更多。我们马上还会有两场决战，在此之前我需要我们的二十三个球员，每一个，都坚守好这一条战线、一支球队。你认为呢？”

  


特尔施特根摇摇头，把手机的通话记录展示给他的教练看：“这真的很急。伦敦警方给我来了电话，说，我的爱人在街上遇袭了。”

  


假如您不答应，就算用偷偷跑出去的，我也想立即奔赴医院。门将在心中暗自筹谋。好在，他紧接着就听见勒夫先生低声惊呼了一句：“哦，上帝……”然后拍拍他的肩，道，“快去吧。还有，对，我再喊两个人跟你一块儿。”

  


一辆大众凯路威从他们驻扎的酒店刺入夜幕。

  


推开病房的门，里面吵吵嚷嚷聚集着不少人。有护士，有医生，有警察，警察告诉伤者，今日先行修养，等状况改善后再做笔录也不迟。而伤者是第一个发现德国人进门的。“马克！”他呼唤自己丈夫的名字，另一边，则下意识地把裹了厚厚绷带的手臂往身后藏。

  


“他就是你的Alpha？”警察冲刚刚走进门的男人挑起了眉，“先生，恕我直言，您放任自己的Omega单独走在异国他乡的大街上，实在是太心大了。”

  


“这不是他的错。”伊万辩解。

  


“该如何疼爱我的Omega，我想还是我自己最有发言权，对吧警官？”特尔施特根反问，“不过，我确实犯了一个错误：我本以为这种大赛期间，英格兰应该会采取更强有力的手段来保障游客人身安全的。呵。”

  


他冷笑。此时此刻的他非常非常生气，各种生气，对伦敦治安，对等会儿就得折返备战的自己，对那个混账歹徒——他保证会让对方尝尝最高能处以多少年的刑罚，对……

  


病榻上的男人满怀内疚地看着坐在床边的他，他气不起来。

  


“天呐，我以为我又要失去你了。”避过那些痛处，相拥。这是特尔施特根思念已久的肌肤之亲，尽管跟理想中的情景大有不同，但眼下，他十分需要这个。

  


一旁那些随他前来的官员，有的在帮忙协调受害者亲属紧急入境的事宜，有的在商量如何让那些闻着血味儿来的媒体闭嘴——应该会谈妥的，毕竟当事人不想卷入风波，主办方不想蒙上丑闻。这些事情都很重要。但又不那么重要，因为眼下被双臂围起来的领地，就足以构成特尔施特根和拉基蒂奇的小小世界。

  


被抱住的伊万迟疑了一小下，然后，才将头枕在德国人的肩窝处作为回应。他为自己回到马克的怀抱之中的欣慰感到羞耻。

  


他合上眼睛。歹徒挥刀砍下的时候他还想起一件事，就是他上一次、真正跨过生死界限时的场景。听听，这都许的什么愿望啊：如果能重来，我真想试试没有足球的生活——

  


这样做的话，我是不是就可以肆无忌惮地喜欢你了？

  


喜欢你。

  


好喜欢你。

  


死过一次还在喜欢你。

  


今日的事又是一次印证。仿佛失而复得，我依然如此喜欢你。

  


靠在Alpha身上的克罗地亚人深深地吸气。无需标记，从马克后颈处散发出的信息素永远有着令他依恋的味道。戒除不掉了。就这样我还怪他穷追不舍？全部全部，都是我自找的。即便再有无数次重来的机会，我都会搞砸的，我还是会对你纠缠不休。

  


从我爱上你的一瞬间，我整个人就为你留下了无可救药的残缺啊。

  


你确实没有失去我。拉基蒂奇的肩头一抖一抖，最终，彻底崩溃地哭出来：“但是马克，我好像把自己弄丢了……我到底该怎么办？”

  


  


  


“我感觉他又去寻死了。唉。我真是觉得自己烂透了。”

  


那一天晚上特尔施特根告诉伊万，他需要点时间来给出答案。“如今我终于想明白该做些什么了。”德国的门将说。他低沉着头，顺便看了眼手表上的指针。哦，到时间了。他起身谢过耐心听他倾诉的普吉女士，便要离去。正如此前所预料的那样，他的确没能带来自己的Omega，仍旧只身一人地拜访这间咨询室。

  


茵玛似乎看出了一点端倪。“马克，下次你想约什么时间？拜托了，记得再来。”她的这番话让已经走到门口的男人停顿了脚步。

  


“会的。”特尔施特根答应她。只不过……我尽力而为。

  


欧洲杯后马克又在伦敦待了一阵子，等到伊万的手伤拆线，他们才一同回到巴塞罗那的家中。三年前也是他接他回家，而那个时候尽管他们同样各怀心事，但总归是，比现在的日子要更充满希望。

  


姐弟俩还小，不明白这些。“阿尔蒂娅超级想你们的！”得到了最喜欢的爸比最喜欢的爹地的亲吻和抱抱，孩子们便会心满意足地上床睡觉。剩下两个大人的独处时间。“伊万，关于你问我的，我能不能也问你一个问题。”

  


“你说。”

  


虽然我认为我的爱始终如一，你一直是你，但这件事更重要的指标是你的感受。特尔施特根问道：“你认为，真正的自己是什么样呢？”

  


“……沉在海里的那个死人，大概吧。”说这话的时候，克罗地亚人手抚着落地窗。眼前那一大片不见灯火的昏黑处，是海。他转过身，面向马克：“如此一来，我就不会被这个世界所改变。我不会成为Omega，不会被迫放弃许多，不会走到哪里都有麻烦找上门来，以及不会，再次爱上你。”

  


“爱我让你痛苦吗？”

  


“是。”难得的，拉基蒂奇不再耗费心思骗Alpha，“也让你受苦了，马克……对不起。”

  


倾诉情肠时相距太近往往会变成这样，他们情难自禁地吻在一起。彼此折磨不假，执念般的相爱却也是真。恋恋不舍的一吻终了，特尔施特根看着伊万又变得湿润的眼睛，承诺道：“我知道你想要什么了。”

  


“我爱你”由三个要素组成。既然不忍失去你，无法割舍爱情，那么……

  


早在走进咨询室之前，特尔施特根心中已有了答案。离婚吧。协议由Alpha单方面拟定即可。听到关于具体内容的诉求，他请来的律师简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。必须再向客户确认一遍：“先生，请问您真的要把您名下大部分的财产都赠予您的太太吗？”

  


“没错。”德国人告诉他，“是我，完全自愿这么做的，还望你能牢牢记住这一点。”

  


律师点点头，继续他的工作，但内心仍然百思不得其解。直到一切条款基本被敲定下来，他才琢磨出来个能够稍微说服自己的猜测。于是他对马克说：“如果未来您又有需要避税的情况，希望我们能够再合作。”

  


笑笑。这回特尔施特根连客套的都没有答应对方什么。

  


冬歇的空隙，当拉基蒂奇几乎以为他的丈夫已经忘了承诺，或者完全是缓兵之计、两个人就要这么得过且过地相处下去的时候，马克终于抛出了他们离婚协议的完成稿。非常意外，因为马克选择洽谈此事的地点也很不严肃——在游艇上。

  


唯一的好处可能是天高地阔，即便海风吹散了Alpha手中翻飞的纸页，也不会存在外人会捡了去，再嚼个半天舌根。特尔施特根跟伊万一条一条解释协议上的内容：“……这里约定的生理问题怎么解决就是装个样子，反正你身上也没有我的标记。无需我定期提供安慰剂量的信息素，你肯定可以独立地生活。”

  


拉基蒂奇叫他停。“你用了快半年时间就搞出这个？”他的语气带着难以掩饰的失望，“莫非你觉得我能相信你，从此之后再也不管我、你我形同陌路了？我都不相信我自己能忍住不再渴望你靠近你啊，马克！”

  


“对，我也不信。”特尔施特根答得很轻松，因为他已经想到过这个结果。他把手里一沓纸用夹子夹住，扔到甲板上，向着伊万摊开双臂：

  


“所以杀了我吧。”

  


给出建议的男人是那么心平气和，而他身后一步，即是深不可测的大海。这才是这艘船只带着他们两人出航的真正用意。德国人从来没拒绝过红蓝的四号中场突入他的禁区腹地，今天也是。他张大了防守面积，只为等待命运一蹴的到来。

  


冲撞门将无罪。

  


“为什么……”面对突如其来的发展，拉基蒂奇手足无措地僵在了原地。他不确定自己刚刚是否曾有亿万分之一秒想要同意——怎么看过去，此时此刻把这个侵占了他人生太多太多的存在给抹杀掉，都，非常容易。

  


马克把Omega的反应当作没有拒绝，自顾自地盘点下去：“但是，杀我一个还不够吧。阿尔蒂娅呢？本呢？他们无疑是你我结合的证据。可惜之后啊，只能靠你自己费心想想怎么办了。”

  


“你、你这根本没有道理！你只是在逼我！！”克罗地亚人厉声指责道。

  


“还不够，伊万。”马克同样变得激动起来，“世界已经与你产生了成千上万、数也数不清的联系。你若想剔除它给你造成的所有改变，就必须从头算起，从你上一世算起！你得吐出吃过的菜肴，忘掉你见过的风景，将寄予万事万物的爱收回，将得到的爱全部作废——”

  


“不！！！我做不到，我做不到！”拉基蒂奇声嘶力竭以反驳的样子接近崩溃。照你这么说，是不是在我出生之前我从脐带里获取的给养，也该算作与世界的联系？孕育了两个孩子的Omega自然清楚这份血脉相连到底有多紧密。或许，这么算才是对的呢……他颤抖着开口：“这样的话，真正的我岂不是从未存在过？”

  


特尔施特根释然地笑了。“所以啊，指不定正是有了外界这一切——不管是当年我们一起踢球的那个世界也好，现在也好——才得以构造出这样的你呢。”他仰头望向高远的天空，“从这个意义上说

  


“我早已标记了你。”

  


穿梭于温暖的阳光与风中，粉色的你，一开始的记忆也是粉色的。与你相遇的幸福，与你相处的快乐，在一队人、或是两个人的朝夕相处中越积越多，蔓生为狂风骤雨一般的爱欲，使之足以刺破所有伪装与顾虑。也许味道是庆祝时汗水带的荷尔蒙，也许是给清晨的你一杯咖啡香气扑鼻，我早已在你的血、你的时间里，充分注入了我的气息。用你的心我的心，把两个世界结成结。

  


“不……”就连拉基蒂奇自己也不清楚他在否定什么，或者说，他还能否定什么。金发的Omega蹲下身，控制不住地掩面哭泣。

  


见状，特尔施特根心里非常不是滋味。“如果你不接受也没关系，伊万，我不会逼你。”他闭上双眼，深呼吸，决心被再次坚定，“还是按你的想法来，让我们一步一步，把这个讨厌的世界赶走吧。”

  


就从这一步开始。

  


说完，他便向后迈出脚，踏空，跌落。听见水声“扑通”的拉基蒂奇一抬头，甲板上已然没有了马克的踪影。

  


位置互换。

  


不同之处在于，这次两人的距离绝非天涯，而是真的接近咫尺。

  


坠入蔚蓝的一瞬间特尔施特根就领悟到了，这海水，并不像它看起来那般明媚可亲，完全是钻心的寒。我害怕了。我好后悔。这一定是我人生中最愚蠢的决定，尤其那匆匆的最后一眼，还是看的你悲伤的样子。纵使如此，他还是强迫自己挺直了身子不去挣扎，拥抱这一切的苦难。

  


如果失去我反而能帮你寻回失去的自己，那么孰轻孰重便一目了然，我对此，甘之若饴。

  


屏息的时长逐渐到达极限，气泡终于一股脑地从嘴巴中释出，飞向水面。破裂。引发的动静却像是比正常情况大出许多，激起的波澜同理。只不过意识开始流失的马克，其实很难接收到在他上方的声光影之变化了……

  


但，直接生效于躯体的触动不同。

  


他被一股强大拉力拽回海平面，施救者仿佛为此倾注了作为人类能拿出来的最纯粹恋念。特尔施特根剧烈地咳出海水，他的身旁，不断踩水的拉基蒂奇一手牵着拴在游艇上的缆绳，一手拽着德国人的胳膊防他又沉没——两边的联系，他全要紧紧把住。

  


二次生命的意义在于拯救。

  


他们贴近，近到能从伊万胸前听见震耳欲聋的心跳。活着是这样的。

  


他们亲吻，吻到能从马克嘴中尝出咸涩的味道。活着是这样的。

  


一吻分开，两个人终于得以好好地打量彼此。这不会是最后一眼，心情却可以永远宛如最后一眼般珍重。方才的泪已随下水捞人的动作滑入大海，取而代之是黏湿的盐水糊满拉基蒂奇的面容。这个模样似乎更狼狈了——管它的，眼前的你可跟我一样糟糕。他破涕为笑，真正意义上的：

  


“马克，你也被我标记了，是吗？”

  


  


-TBC-

  


———————————

终于啊，终于啊……！！(猛女落泪.jpg）

此处推荐BGM：Oblivious

> いつか 君と 二人，
> 
> 总有一天 将会与你 二人一起，
> 
> 夜を 朝を 昼を 星を 幻想を，
> 
> 共鉴明月 共赏晨曦 共沐日光 共览星辰 共织幻想，
> 
> 夏を 冬を 時を 風を，
> 
> 共游炎夏 共御寒冬 共度时光 共拂清风，
> 
> 水を 土を 空を，
> 
> 共戏流水 共踏土地 共翔天空，
> 
> We go further in the destiny……
> 
> 我们走向更加深远的命运……

**Ivan has already been marked.**

**Ivan has already been Marc's.**

**Marc = Mark**

我愿将本章狮的发挥称之为超神23333，不知各位同意否？当然积压的郁结是有的，都有的，所以这章也没强求两人一步到位解决所有问题啦。一起走向明天吧～

  


  


  


  



	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一桩心愿了却w  
> 这边就9/9=久久比较好看～ 之后番外再开一个work啦☆〜（ゝ。∂）

  


“我来了。”

  


另一个伊万·拉基蒂奇打量着他，不无惊讶。“你来了？”他的嘲讽技艺听起来丝毫未减，“我以为你呀，又在假装对这边视而不见呢。”

  


这是梦境与现实的边缘，他们共同置身于海底。

  


拉基蒂奇摇摇头，忽视掉对方态度中满满的锐利。“我当然要来的呀。”且不论理由，事实就是他奋不顾身跃入了水中，再一次。当时克罗地亚人就想起来了——但说不定，更可能是他在这近乎二十年里就从未忘却——沉溺于这片大海的感觉：温柔的水流拥吻着他的每一寸肌肤，善解人意的浮力仿佛要替他承担掉全部创伤，而重力则邀约他共赴海之床，那里幽深、昏暗、无人叨扰，是全世界最令他安心的休憩之所……

  


是这样吗？

  


“如你所言，这里果然是最适合我的地方。”男人向另一个自己走近了一点，“我曾经挣扎过、否定过：那该死的二次性别分化，还有比它还要完蛋的社会制度，我为此放弃的那么多幻想……如今这些事情，我啊，都可以接受了。”

  


他疲惫又释然地笑了出来，就好像这个接受过程没给他留下任何伤痕一样，“我不走了。我不打算再拿这边和之前的那个世界做什么比较，也不想再启程去寻找下一种可能了，这里就很好。”

  


“你，现在变得这么想了？”从死亡中诞生的幻影一脸难以置信，双目瞪大地盯着来人。僵持了一会儿，他也陪着笑了，“哈哈，哈哈哈哈……好吧，欢迎你。”表情甚是做作。

  


或许他潜意识里是明白的：自己，一部分置身于此，是因为要替那个他来铭记曾经的窒息滋味，用一种“再怎么糟糕还有这条退路”的方法将其治愈，而非，真的需要他坠落进来。

  


“不过……”

  


忽然，拉基蒂奇再次开口，

  


“这个地方好像跟我理解的有些不一样。”

  


此刻，某处传来破碎的细小声音，因为空间足够寂寥，所以恰巧能听到响。“到底是什么地方不一样呢？”拉基蒂奇不紧不慢地分析道，“嗯，这么说吧，我也曾很长时间以为，这是我一个人的海，我必须牢牢保守这个秘密，死死捍卫它的界限，

  


“以为这样的话才算不失掉我人生。

  


“但实际上这里有你。”一注水流从他们的头顶垂坠下来，浇在Omega身前——在这一切皆无的深渊之所，它是从哪里来？有人觉得奇怪。更为从容的一位伸手接住这水流，任它与自己的手指环绕、交错，就好像恋人之间的纠缠互动。

  


他继续盘点：“还有的人，拼了命也要闯进来。”说到这儿，他的眉眼不由地盈满笑意，“绝对意义上拼了命那种……”

  


可能正因做到了这种程度，那个人才得以成功。在伊万背后，原以为是坚硬石壁的地方，绽出玻璃上的那种裂纹。不一会儿，这道玻璃屏障便“轰”地一声全面坍塌。更多的海水涌了进来，逐渐漫过二人的脚踝。软体的贝结着队，悠然地从他们脚面上跳过。这点友善的打扰可不会令拉基蒂奇恼火。如果说他仍有一丢丢怨气，那也是出于回味某人先前的莽撞——不该这样的，下次可不许这么做了：“你评评，怎么会有门将朝我做冲锋这种事嘛！太可怕了，太令人难以招架了。”正常人都该来一起指责下他口中那家伙的傻，然而，克罗地亚人控制不住自己内心，与此同时又在错误地骄傲与感动着。

  


“总之他一定是最努力的那一个。

  


“然后啊，全怪他那么活跃，我都没办法装作不认识安德烈斯他们了。”水平面越涨越高，但神奇的是，即使没过胸口，也不会让人感到压抑；即使淹掉头顶，也无碍于他的呼吸和倾诉，“现在他的队里也有些很有趣的人，比如说胡尼奥尔——实话实说我当年根本没听过他的名字，何况他还是个贝蒂斯出品！”在这样足够深的水里，渐渐出现了五彩斑斓的鱼群，它们旁若无人地自在游行，扩散着彼此的生动和灵通，“算了算了，这倒不该是关键。假设我们那时候没有被外界曝出来，我大概也不一定会在巴萨待这么长吧？长到能跟他做上队友、交上朋友。”

  


另一个拉基蒂奇冷冷地看着他分享各种自身经历，直到，看不下去地开腔打断道：“你怎么，根本没有长进……还是整天围着马克的世界转。”

  


伊万抓了抓头发，“虽然你指出的基本属实，可我，不太乐意被你这样批评啊。”这个时间让他组织好了反驳的语言，“马克的世界不也被我‘操纵’过好多次吗？

  


“真正的独立不是否定亲密关系的重要性。我说过的，我现在百分百接受这个：他是我的Alpha，我是他的Omega；他深爱着我，而我也深爱着他。”

  


这可能是两次跃入海中的男人身上发生的最重要变化，即，这一世的他历尽磨难，终于重塑出一套完整的自信，可以坦然地处理他个人，与世界之大：

  


“就算那些人都是因马克而认识的又怎样，就算很多很多事都是有了他才能成的又怎样，反正，最后的落脚点永远都是她们与他们与它们最终出现在我的人生。”

  


重点是我人生。

  


“我的人生，就是由这样的世界构成的。”

  


话音落下，回应他的是其余三面的墙壁悉数崩解。原先那个闭锁的小小箱庭，彻底向大海敞开了胸怀。那是令人惊叹的流光溢彩：古老的生命从喷薄不休的火山口繁衍而生，珊瑚堆叠遍野，巨鲸洄游经过，皇帝蟹张扬着它的钳，星月倒映在水中，哥伦布的圣玛丽亚航行在天上……

  


“我的人生，永存于这样的世界中。”

  


洋流四通八达，参与着天地万物的塑造：时而奏响扎达尔岸边的风琴，时而相伴伊比萨的船，也集会于好望角的风暴，也攀那科迪勒拉的山巅，还会催生温柔的雨点，与岛上的飞花坠入爱恋……

  


“所以，我不会再害怕失去自己这种事了。”怀着澎湃汹涌的心境，海潮之中他伸出手，“来吧，你要不要也和我一起转转？”

  


囚于上一世结局的亡灵低下头，苦笑。“如果你承认了，好的坏的，这些都是你的世界的话，”

  


那我也——

  


他无声地溶解在了这令人安息的蔚蓝，把伊万的手空空晾在原处，连一粒沙都没有留下。

  


海水混进眼眶，泪水是甜的。

  


  


  


年长的女子握住了他的手，“很高兴我终于要到了你的电话号码。”“我也是。”拉基蒂奇朝茵玛微笑。

  


克罗地亚人曾把他自己设定进那样一个谨小慎微的框框，但现在来看，余生变得宽广，结交新友很棒。与咨询师就此作别，伊万和他的Alpha一起走出诊所。即使方才的对话听起来足够融洽，特尔施特根依旧未疏解他的理亏处。上了车没多久，他便问道：“我很抱歉，我偷偷拜托别人试探你……你，能原谅我这种善意的谎言吗？”

  


“还不能，哼，我可生气了！”

  


只见他的伊万夸张地撅着嘴：“你必须哄哄我，要有实际行动的那种。”德国人挑起眉。他想指出这个语调可不是生气的意味。但，顺着对方葫芦里不知卖的什么药，往下一听也没哪里不好。

  


伊万确实有着他的小心思——更准确来讲，是两人当下不错的心情让他感觉可以谈起这个话题。回程的路就像是有意配合一样，围绕资助Omega球员的更长远设想被娓娓道来，引起了特尔施特根久久的沉思。德国人把车子稳稳地停好，方开口道：“那需要一个不小的数目啊……”

  


“我猜也是。”所以才需要拜托你。拉基蒂奇坚信这会是一件有意义的事情，而有意义的事理应会得到他的爱人的支持，在不给家里收支平衡造成太大挑战的情况下。“我记得你用比特币赚了挺多钱？不会又亏回去了吧。”他以玩笑的口吻试探着。

  


“我还是知道见好就收的。”

  


此刻，特尔施特根笑容可能比他场上贡献完美零封时还灿烂、还自信。从来没想要隐瞒，但也确实没怎么被过问的，是他眼下向自家爱人展示的银行账户余额，及名下其它各资产的明细。它们加起来有一个令人惊讶的金额。

  


这个为之惊讶的人正是伊万·拉基蒂奇。“我好像此前对你一直有一些误解。”半晌，他才好不容易地把眼神从那样的数字上移开，缓缓吐出感想，“你经纪人还有必要跟巴塞罗那扯皮续约工资吗……不，你的话，为什么还要坚持每天去甘伯体育城打卡上班呀？”

  


“因为踢球可以重温你我的梦啊。”

  


情话很好，也出于真心，只可惜当前状态下的拉基蒂奇就是没办法表现出对方希望见到的那种感动。

  


下午，他突然冒出一句：“要不我去把那辆巴博斯提了吧。”

  


“嗯，随便，挑你喜欢。”马克说。他第一次发现在伊万面前维持这种豪快形象，竟可以如此好玩！

  


大晚上的，躺床上也在想。侧卧的Omega翻过身来面向马克，似乎真的有在抱怨：“这太不公平了，我记得我当年赚得可比你多……”

  


为此，马克不得不开始认真考虑起自己展示财富的方式是否有误。绝对没有炫耀啊，我想给你的，明明是最最基本的安全感。他亲亲伊万的额头，说：“那当然有你的功劳。没有你，我肯定不会被引领着重生在这个世界。绝对是你，让我预知到那么多财富秘密、给我幸福生活的这一切。”

  


此为掏心掏肺的告白，结果却遇见了当日伊万第二次的不领情：“怎么就不是我掌握这种投资风向标呢……哼，不公平。”

  


……还不公平？

  


谁叫你当年，当年，

  


没和我一起共度余生啊。

  


以上念头仅在特尔施特根脑中匆匆闪过。即便有着再耿直的思维，也不至于真的没心没肺到归咎于此。深究已逝去的，向来令他哀愁；珍惜能触碰的，才会给人治愈。他选择换个角度劝慰，纵使依旧带着点天性的耿直：“你不要这样想。上辈子我可没嫉妒你，也没图你赚得多才喜欢你。”

  


还是没哄好，一克罗地亚男子重新以背影示人。但很快又翻了回来，甚至，还投怀送抱地往马克身上贴贴蹭蹭。他柔声说：“我恍惚记得，你那份离婚协议分割出来的财产，好像比例不小吧？呜呜，突然觉得签掉它有点令人心动了。”

  


“唉……”特尔施特根带着怎么现在又提这一出的惊疑，叹气。叹得倒也不是很沉痛，毕竟人仍圈在自己怀里，彼此交换温暖与安心。他就是，突然明白了“枕边风”一词的意义。“那也成吧。”仿佛什么都能答应。先决条件与其说是溺爱，更是相信。

  


“不对。

  


“把你的全部都交给我吧。”这算辜负信任吗？他的伊万今天显得格外贪心。不过，拉基蒂奇马上给出了这么做的理由：“相对的，马克，你想从我这里得到什么都可以。”

  


闻言，特尔施特根开心多了。“好啊。”他喜欢这个许诺，并首先兑换一吻。

  


毕竟我觉得我已经拥有最珍贵的那部分了。

  


因为某人催促着筹措得快一点，于是巴萨一门提到，可以先拿出留给未来养老的庄园，给小朋友们构建更长版本的夏令营用。一手跟小镇当地的中学谈文化课师资的合作，另一手在跟拉玛西亚人求取经验，他们的项目暂定名为“缓冲区”，设置在理想主义与残酷法则间。系统性的歧视当然不会那么快就有所扭转，但两个人的心愿是，尽量把成为巨星、或是成为一个独立的人所需要的东西，都提供给这些年轻的Omega，延长他们做出选择的期限——毕竟，也没人不渴望争取出一个转机的明天。

  


伊万和马克牵着手从他们的大房子里逛出来。改造改造功能，这里足够作为比预想中更多人的温暖家园。更关键的是，“球场呢？”拉基蒂奇问。马克指向面前开满鲜花的一整个山坡。“很漂亮。”他的爱人从不吝惜简单直接的称赞，“改造起来要费不少工夫吧。”

  


“肯定的了。”特尔施特根附和道。要平整土地，要夯实地基，要铺上草坪——多少比多少的天然和人工草来着？还要有边线、底线，自己的老伙计门框。他本打算挂靴之后可以少目睹一点这太过寻常的风景，不过现在来看……好吧。或许是努力补偿着上一世的缺憾，德国的Alpha总是习惯于将最最亲爱的人规划进自己的人生，然而，他还是经常少算了伊万·拉基蒂奇能带给他的惊喜。

  


无论怎样，他也心甘情愿笑纳这些。

  


所以，拉他爱了两辈子的男人走进花丛，也真的是单纯珍惜下推了它们建球场后，此番风景不再。这里也好像是一种海洋，风吹过的时候，万千的花蕾也会泛起波浪。那散落去天涯的花瓣又会走进怎样的一种未来？祝愿它如散在庆典上的五彩纸屑般，寓意美满。小镇多的这支校队，打算从最低级别的业余联赛出发。那些保留在宿舍周围的植株，会期待下一个、一个又一个春夏，再次开花，为胜利的人儿致以祝福的词话。 

  


我是否还在深海，还沉溺在一个不想醒的美梦中？

  


“有人跟我打电话，说，想运作一下，把咱队里的几个好苗子送去他们梯队试试。”

  


啊，真是在做梦呀。但大海将梦境与现实相连。

  


拉基蒂奇点点头表示，这个消息太好了，太令人振奋了。这些年来，“缓冲区”的孩子总算能够又向前迈进了一步。从面朝着马克的身位转过头，他也要迈开脚步，加入庆祝的人群。他们刚刚捧得该级别联赛的桂冠。

  


潮水铺开在草坪。

  


克罗地亚中场就像刚刚从水里钻出来。他的鼻头他的背，都有些湿漉漉的。刚刚热身完的一层薄汗，让印着金色四号的红蓝球衣紧贴着他的皮肤——这种感觉还挺令人舒服。猎鹰踏过边线的时候，实属久违，他下意识做出来自己那以为不可能再用到的一连串祈祷动作。

  


这毕竟是诺坎普，十万人坐满的足球殿堂，他和马克的梦想交织到一起的原点。欢腾的球迷主要为冠军而来，但他们今天非常乐意对与球队有关的一切送上祝福——尽管最近又有Omega资助Omega俱乐部的小道消息见报，但这构不成干扰。球迷里面也有拉基蒂奇大学期间的那位好友。作为前排见证了两人火车巧遇的一位，被邀请时，对方还装模作样地可怜巴巴道：“传说中，有的人当年可是被上门服务的啊，怎么到我这儿就是快递票了。”

  


“知足吧你。”伊万在聊天软件里怼了回去。

  


走上草坪之后，他便松开了手，让自家的两位“球童”随心所欲跑着玩去。有阿尔蒂娅这个小姐姐带着弟弟，还有场边的薇薇安帮着照看，他觉得自己可以拥有充裕的时间，去实现自己的计划。是的，薇薇安也在。她最近跟伊万交流，自己有一些新的想法，打算辞职回老家。拉基蒂奇支持她，并提议道，难得赛季末，你也一起去诺坎普看看我们球队的盛典吧。“走之前不深度游一把多遗憾，我相信你不会失望的。”

  


总之，金发男子最终站在门前二十五码左右，放下足球。

  


他的门将重新缠紧了手套的绷带，配合地走过来。

  


看台上的观众不会错过这等返场加演的戏码，屏气凝神地注视着他们两人的对决。

  


伊万和马克相视一笑：

  


我可是要全力以赴的。

  


放马过来。

  


目前的劣势是没有人墙，优势也是少了遮挡。德国门将双眼盯着退后几步留出助跑距离的金发中场，搜刮非常久远的训练场之记忆，将肢体的小动作与可能透露的射门方向相匹配。左还是右？上还是下？他预判太多，而拉基蒂奇的秘诀是选定一个方向，然后坚定不移地执行它。这导致巴萨门将即便完全舒展开了四肢，到底是为启动慢掉的那一秒付出了代价。皮球擦过指尖飞入球网，一瞬间，引爆了整片看台的掌声喝彩。

  


从未在主场体验过这份“背刺”待遇的特尔施特根自己站起来，笑着，把害他失分的那一球从球网中捡出来，踢向天空。他去到正和观众席上的红蓝海洋一起庆祝的男人身边，问：

  


“一切看起来就跟以前一样，对吗？”

  


“不，还是不一样。”拉基蒂奇摇摇头，搂住走过来的马克，

  


“以前庆祝的时候，我可没机会吻到你啊。”

  


  


-END-

  


———————————

完结撒花！！！

最开始应该是受到了一些雷文的刺激，总之是想：“我上我也行”、“是时候表演真正的（狗血）技术了——”

然后写着写着就变成了这样一部长篇正剧XD

不出意外的话，算上（未完成的）两个番外，就会打破我写过最多字数的同人的纪录啦～也断断续续连载一年了呢，走到这一步真的很开心www

也很高兴狮花终于结开了心结，幸福快乐地生活在了一起1551。这无疑是奇迹，而通往奇迹的每一步，都有着两个人互相理解、彼此扶持成长这样坚实的基础——这是我非常喜欢《允我沉溺》的地方。私底下我也假设过很多很多“伊万无前世记忆”、“马克无前世记忆”之类的if情况，探讨的结果最终都指向，还是得像正文这样“富贵险中求”啊。

现在比较纠结要不要再像樱&岚那时候做个长分析……工程量简直巨大啊，然而很多细节真的是，我不点出来大家可能不知道我是那意思orz。至于之前说的出本，争取在农历新年前搞定吧！

感谢看到这里的大家。

  



End file.
